Warriors of Light: Book 1: The Prophecy
by Sounds of Snow
Summary: A new prophecy has a risen. Flutterpaw is a new apprentice in ThunderClan. She is said to be the next cat to bring peace to the forest. But she'll need the help of her brother Bloodeye and her friend Lynxpaw. Stroy ended. Next book on the way soon.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Please note: I will rarely use a third person point of view unless it is needed to explain something. This story will normally be in Bloodeye's, Lynxkit's, or Flutterkit's point of view. I do not Warriors but I do... Blah, blah, blah; let's just skip to the story.**

Warriors of Light

Book 1: The Chosen One

Allegiances and Prologue:

**ThunderClan:**

Leader:

Greystar - A silvery she-cat with black dots. (4 lives)

Deputy:

Sunheart – An orange she-cat with white legs.

Warriors:

Moonpelt – A white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor to Duskpaw.)

Raincall – A sleek gray tom with long whiskers and green eyes.

Leafecho – A tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes.

Sunclaw – A golden tom with blue eyes. (Mentor to Littlepaw.)

Riverdance – A grayish blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor to Thornpaw.)

Sandfur – A golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Goldenheart – A black, white, and gray she-cat with green eyes.

Bloodeye – A black tom with one red and blind eye and one amber eye.

Apprentices:

Duskpaw – A black and gray she-cat with green eyes.

Littlepaw – A white tom with blue eyes.

Thornpaw – A reddish orange tom with pale green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Snowbreeze – A white she-cat with blue eyes.

(Apprentice) Birchpaw – A brown tom with hazel eyes.

Queens and Kits:

Sparrowfeather – A gray she-cat with hazel eyes. (Mother of Smokekit and Lynxkit.)

Badgerfur – A black and white she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Bloodeye and Flutterkit.)

Elders:

Stumptail – An orange tom with a stumpy tail.

Fishscale – A silver tom with green eyes.

**ShadowClan:**

Leader:

Midnightstar – A black she-cat with white spots. (7 lives)

Deputy:

Sagefur – A yellowish orange tom with a long tail.

Warriors:

Hawktail – A brown tom with long and sharp claws.

Shadepelt – A sleek silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Lightfang – A white tom with extremely pale blue eyes.

Gorgetail – A brown ton with a long tail.

Sparkclaw – A Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dustfern – A light brown and black tom.

Grasspelt – A shaggy light brown she-cat.

Apprentices:

Stonepaw – A gray tom.

Willowpaw – A light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Furrypaw – A reddish orange she-cat with very fluffy fur.

Medicine Cat:

Rabbitfoot – A grey tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Screwtail – A small dark brown she-cat.

Elders:

Ravenwing – A black tom with amber eyes.

Blackleg – A white tom with black legs.

Snarepelt – A tortoise shell she-cat

**WindClan:**

Leader:

Harestar – A light grey tom with brown eyes. (6 lives)

Deputy:

Sandtail – A small dusty brown tom.

Warriors:

Nightheart – A silver tom with black spots.

Greystone – A grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Windlegs – A white she-cat with long legs.

Lizardstripe – A brown she-cat with black and white stripes.

Tunnelface – A light brown tom.

Watereyes – A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Sunpelt – An orange tom with amber eyes.

Seedfoot – A light brown tom.

Apprentices:

Crowpaw – A black tom with midnight blue eyes.

Lionpaw – An orange tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Whitescar – A white tom with a large scar on his face.

(Apprentice) Redpaw – A reddish orange she-cat.

Queens:

Blizzardfang – A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Elders:

Minnowgill – A small grey she-cat. Crippled and has only three legs.

Coldface – A grouchy grey tom.

Dewdrop – A light brown and white she-cat.

**RiverClan:**

Leader:

Icestar – A pure white tom with amber eyes. (9 lives)

Deputy:

Snowfeather – A grey and white she-cat.

Warriors:

Yewberry – A yellowish brown she-cat.

Poisonclaw – A silvery grey she-cat with green eyes.

Rivertail – A silver tom with blue eyes.

Streampelt – A silver she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Greyfur – A gray tom with pale blue eyes.

Waveecho – A black tom with white streaks on her tail and back.

Flamefur – An orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Lightpaw – A pale orange she-cat.

Heartpaw – A pinkish orange she-cat.

Birdpaw – A tortoise shell tom.

Medicine Cat:

Goldfang – A golden tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Sunbear – A red and very large she-cat.

Waterdrop – A silvery she-cat.

Elders:

-NONE-

* * *

Prologue ~

5 Moons Ago...

Normal POV

A black apprentice stalked a feverishly quiet mouse chewing on a birch seed. His good eye which gleamed amber stared at the mouse hungrily and his blind blood colored eye pointed toward the mouse as well. He crept like a lion, eagerly stalking his prey on the savanna. His eyes, gleaming. He was determined to bring down this mouse to feed the awaiting ThunderClan. Soon, he'd be a warrior just like his fellow clan mates, and not a moment to soon. All clans were running low on cats. "Bloodpaw!"

Bloodpaw's POV

I had just lost, perhaps the tastiest looking mouse in the whole forest. It had a nice fluffy brown fur and a plump belly which was probably full of tasty meat and nutrients. Watching it scurry off was like watching the last sun of greenleaf set. It was slow and hard to miss. I turned around to see my mentor Raincall. I looked at him and then the spot where the mouse was. Then back at him. Then I asked, "What was that for? I was just about to catch a plump and probably very tasty and fresh mouse!"

"Well I'm sorry warning you of your mother giving birth to a healthy kit is such awful news." I paused in shock. My mother had given birth; I knew she was to have kits, but so soon? "Wait a second." I said. "'Kit?'" He nodded. I then came to realization that she only had given birth to one kit. I was surprised; usually cats can have as many as five kits at a time; having me and her as single birth kits, phenomenal. "Is it a tom or she-cat?" I asked. "She-cat." He replied hoarsely.

I figured my new sibling wouldn't be going anywhere so I hunted for a while longer. During that time span I caught on finch, a pigeon, and three mice which were even plumper than the one I almost caught earlier; I then trekked back ThunderClan. When I got their, I quickly visited my mother. When I entered the nursery, I saw Sparrowfeather holding back Smokekit and Lynxkit from my new sister, who was a light white color with a grayish spot on her head; suckling on my mother, Badgerfur.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Flutterkit..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Now on with the real story; enjoy!**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 1: The Dream

5 moons later...

Present...

Flutterkit's POV

I tussled and tried to push over Lynxkit in a fake sparring match, but instead she light forced me over once again. I sat up and was determined to win this pretend match at all costs. I wasn't going to lose. "Kits," called Sparrowfeather who was Smokekit's and Lynxkit's mother. "I have some freshkill for you guys. Come on over if you want it." Me and Smokekit and Lynxkit walked over and were served fat juicy mice. A dug it, wanting to eat every last bit of mouse that was laying on the ground for me.

"You did a little better in the fake fight," said Lynxkit. I knew she was right, but I wanted to win. Tomorrow she and Smokekit would graduate to apprentices. I wanted to join her, but she was a moon older than me. Then, I'd be all by myself in this den, besides my mother anyway. But, it'd be boring. "I though she was giving it her best in the match." Smokekit chanted. I ignored him. He's just a jerk, nothing anyone; even his mother, can do about that.

"Lynxkit..." I asked my friend. She turned to me. "Yah," she responded. "Even though we'll be separated, you think we'll still be friends?" "Sure," she told me. "Why wouldn't we be friends? Sure, you still got a moon to go before you join me in the den to; but we'll be friends." She then ran over to Smokekit and tackled him to the ground. He squirmed from under her and finally pushed her off. "Jeez!" he yelled to Lynxkit. "Ever heard of weight management?" I swear I saw Lynxkit tackle him even harder after that comment.

I padded back into my den. Well, I'd be out of it a moon. The truth is; I couldn't wait to be an apprentice. I feel so jealous! My brother, Bloodeye, became a warrior three moons ago. And now my best friend and her mouse brained brother were becoming warriors too... My mind was losing it. I wanted to feel the succession of winning a real battle or the pride of coming back to camp, carrying prey to feed the clan for three days. That feeling would continue to avoid me though; sometimes I wonder why I couldn't just be a warrior right then and there. It'd be sweet.

'Oh well,' I thought to myself. 'I might as well go join in the play fighting. I ran over to my two scrambling den mates and ran straight into Lynxkit, so hard she was swept off her feet and catapulted to the ground. I ran on top of her and pinned her with my paw. Shock flared in her eyes. I was in a bit of shock myself. I didn't know I could be that sneaky... or strong... as a matter of fact. A minute ago, Lynxkit was pushing me back with just her paw. In my dazed state of thought, she pushed me off and I landed square on my back. Lynxkit tried jump on me, but I rolled to the side.

It was then I felt someone grab my scruff. My mother had taken me out of the play fight. "Seriously?" she asked me in a half muffled voice as she put me down. "This isn't training or a real warrior battle." I felt her scowls pierce straight through my soul. She was dead angry with me. "If you're going to play fight, atleast keep you're claw sheathed." Then Sparrowfeather walked out and scolded the Smokekit and Lynxkit. "This goes for you guys too!" shouted Sparrowfeather. "Now let's test a different warriors' skill; Discipline!" The two walked off back into the nursery.

I felt like I'd been bitten in the throat. I hadn't meant for it to get that serious. It was like my body was in a state where it just wanted to battle. It almost felt as if it was me in warrior battle. What had happened? Had it been warrior instinct, or was it just me getting out of control. After the talk with our mothers, the three of us were pretty much done with play fighting. We settled for trying to attack a piece of freshkill and then eat it. We went into a competition to see who could be the stealthiest. Smokekit won. Still, the memory of me fighting like a warrior haunts me...

Lynxkit's POV

We fetched three pieces of freshkill from the pile and with the permission of our mothers; we set them up as if they were alive. We then went into this ridiculous competition to see who was stealthiest at catching prey. Still, as I put my piece of prey ten tail lengths from me, I wondered. 'How in the world did Flutterkit pin me down?' I shrugged the thought. She did catch me off guard, probably what happened. 'Still, how'd she catch me off guard?' I shrugged that off too.

I put down the dead squirrel I chose and quietly pretended to stalk it. I stalked forward and bit its neck really hard, pretending to kill it forcefully. Still, if it was alive there was no way I would've caught it. I just about stepped on and snapped every twig, branch, and leaf in the way trying to get to the dead meat. I really didn't care I had an awful chance at winning, but I was going to become a 'paw tomorrow. If I did that while hunting, I'd be scolded by my mentor for sure.

Smokekit was like a spirit. His paws barely touched the ground. His paws avoided from snapping anything. His eyes seemed to have one focus; that fake prey. He gently crept closer and closer the dead meat as his eyes shone no mercy in them. He made one last step and then in a flash he dashed forward and tackled the mouse in record time. I couldn't keep up with his movements. It was a sight to behold. He picked it up and laid it on a rock and feasted as if he were the leader of StarClan. I think Flutterkit was right. He boasts way... too much.

Flutterkit was ten times better than me at hunting, though Smokekit was better. She crunched a leaf once and you could hear her gentle step, the prey would've run; but she'd have caught it. She had an incredible pounce though. If it was a pouncing contest, she'd have won. She ate it hungrily. While they ate, a flush of embarrassment crowded my body. I felt like I was falling behind the other two. Then I wiped the though clear from my mind. If I wanted to be the best hunter I could be than I'd have to stay on the positive side and know that I'd always get better at what I was doing.

I then saw Badgerfur leave the nursery den. I suppose we'd done something wrong. "Get into the nursery," she commanded. We all started to walk when she stopped us. "Not you two, you're old enough to see what's happening. I need Flutterkit in the den." I saw Flutterkit open her mouth to protest, but her mother's dead cold stare said otherwise. She grunted and followed Badgerfur into the den. I wondered what Smokekit and I were of age to see, but Flutterkit wasn't. I saw four figures emerge from the briar entrance through the entrance. One was being carried by two of them. The four cats had blood.

It was then I'd realized what'd happened. I stared at the cats like they were outcasts with blood matted fur and dreary eyes. It was a wonder they were up and walking. The figure the two of the cats were carrying shocked me. I saw a grey cat being hauled into camp, limp and lifeless. I felt my knee bones weaken. It couldn't be, it mustn't be. But it was, what I saw was the truth. It was Greystar. Torn up and bloodied from a fight.

Bloodeye's POV

I carried our leader through the briars and into camp. Eyes began to drift upon the mice they were eating and sunset which they were enjoying and looked upon the lifeless body of our leader which we brought back. Me, another warrior, and his apprentice, laid him down on a small rock. I thanked StarClan it wasn't his last life. It was so unexpected what happened, I half believe it. What began as a hunting patrol turned out to be a fight for our lives; it was my first real battle as a warrior.

About 1 hour ago...

The patrol consisted of Riverdance, Thornpaw, Greystar, and I. I didn't know then that what would begin as a simple patrol would turn into a fierce battle for survival. It was a clash I'll never forget. We were in the denser part of ThunderClan's forest. It was a little bit before sunset. We we're trying to get maybe three mice at the least. We'd gotten much more than we'd hoped; around maybe nine mice, two birds, and one plump vole. I'd caught maybe five of those.

I'd just finished catching one last mouse. I ran back to the rest of the group. They caught a lot too. I dropped my bounty on the ground and they did theirs. "Well, we'll all have full bellies tonight." Greystar told us. "ThunderClan will be very pleased with our haul." We were about to bring it back to camp when we heard rustling in the bushes nearby. I wondered what was behind it and though it was prey. I was about to try and catch it, but Thornpaw ran first.

"I got it!" he yelled as he ran straight at the bush, but when he was a mouse length from it, two badgers angrily popped out from their spots perfect hiding spot and swiped at Thornpaw. His face was torn and he was flung back. Riverdance ran to aid him as one badger ran for the mentor and apprentice. The other badger had its eye on me and Greystar. I flinched at the thought of fighting full grown badgers, but we really didn't have a choice here. So then Greystar and I got prepared to go against the full on death blows from the badger.

I back up and swiped at the mole like creature. Then it threw me to the side, as I tried to regain my breath, it went for Greystar. I had a hard time sitting up because of the way I'd been thrown, but that didn't stop me. Greystar was in trouble. The badger turned around, but it was too late. I pounced on it at bit it in the neck. I then scratched at its belly and tried to damage it farther. How it still had energy to fling me off, I don't know. But it did, him and the other badger retreated. I looked down at Greystar. She'd lost a life.

Present...

Now I looked down at our leader. I could tell her body weak and she was in pain. I then saw one of her eyes open. She tried to up, so I helped her. Greystar got on her feet and announced to the clan, "Cats, we may still have two badgers in our clan." Whispering could be heard. I began to be nervous. If an attack like that had happened, imagine what that cat to do to one lone cat. If they were still in our territory, they had to be stopped as soon as possible.

Greystar's POV  
**I will use little of her POV.**

I knew a plan for the badgers had to be devised, but I was now down to my third life and cats were injured. My clan mates had to come first so I led us to the medicine cat Snowbreeze. She and Birchpaw worked as fast as they could to patch up all four of our injuries, but by the time she was done, it was night fall. So I went to my den and decided that it'd be best if I get some sleep along with the rest of the clan. I fell asleep in a deep slumber.

_"She is our savior..."_

_"With a single beat, she wings will drive off evil."_

_"She is the one who'll restore peace."_

_"But before she can save us all..."_

_"She must be trained under a brave one's eyes."_

_"Yes! One who shows no fear, in the cat must be brave."_

_"She must be guarded."_

_"Yes, by a chosen one!"_

_"Because if she dies, darkness shall fall,"_

_"And the forest of evil shall awaken once again..."_

I snapped out of my dreams. It was still late. The moon was shining bright; my fur was sticking up right. I calmed myself down and looked at the stars. "Did you send me that message?" I asked the sky. "Why did you send me that message?" Then I figured the next prophesized heroine has been selected. "Who is she?" I asked the cloudless night again. "And what do you mean a mentor and a guardian." The stars gave no answer. I knew they'd stay silent, but I had to speak. "Tell me..." I said. "Tell me!" That time, I almost yelled.


	3. Chapter 2: Who is the Chosen One

**Okay people, so I don't own Warriors'. Erin Hunter does, so let's get that clear. I don't want any spam saying that Erin Hunter owns warriors. We've already established that. Now that we've gotten the disclaimer out of the way, we can move onto chapter 3 of our story. Hooray! Okay, onto the story.**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 2: Who is the Chosen One

The Day after Chapter 1...

Flutterkit's POV

Man I'm getting frustrated. Not only am I not old enough to be seeing gruesome things in camp, but now have to struggle with watch my friend be apprenticed. This sucks; I'm still stuck in the nursery when I've proved my fighting skills to be worthy of an apprentice. I'm perfectly sure two or three warriors watched the play fight. Suffering seems to love me because it gives me messages all the time. Its recent message is, 'Your friend is going to be an apprentice and you're not!!! You suck.' I most certainly do not suck. I'm so ready to leave this boring nursery!

I watched as Sparrowfeather continuously licked her kits who'd be apprenticed any minute now, continuously. I couldn't take watching it anymore. I went back into the nursery and decided to take a nap. It wasn't worth the torture. "Wake me up when their going to be apprenticed." I sort of kindly asked Badgerfur. Mother agreed. The only good thing about being a kit was no work. You know, I actually wouldn't mind a little bit of hard labor; anything to help me escape this jail of a den! I was cooped up in there for three moons. And only when I was three moons old was allowed to go **_ten tail lengths_**from the den.

I snuggled up into the corner; trying to find some soft moss which no one had slept in. I stole some of Smokekit's. He wouldn't care though. He wouldn't be sleeping here tonight. So I stole pretty much all of his moss and closed my eyes. Smokekit was a jerk, I had to repeat it. Stealing some of his moss; even though it caused no physical, mental, or any sort of stress or pain, made me feel a little better. On the up side I wouldn't be sleeping with him again for a while. But I wouldn't be with Lynxkit for a while either. Oh StarClan, it's all because of my age!

Lynxkit's POV

I watched Flutterkit backed slowly into her den. I knew she was jealous. If I had created the rules of the clan, it'd be when a kit was ready to fight; not if they were six moons or not. But, I didn't make up the clan rules. I do feel sorrow for Flutterkit, but I'm putting that to the back of my mind. My brother and I are going be apprentices. It's strange though, I feel guilt inside of me, and yet I had no cause of this. Maybe it's because me and Flutterkit are friends. I'll try and see her as often as I can. Man, this really is a load of fox dung! Oh well, can't do anything.

I wanted Sparrowfeather to stop with the licking, me and Smokekit tried to tell her we were clean, but it went right out the other ear with her. "Let's cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under high rock for an announcement." Yowled Greystar in a majestic standing position; well, it was time. I saw Flutterkit walk out of the nursery. I knew she was jealous, but I knew she cared enough to watch. We walked up next to the rock. "These two kits have reached six moons," she announced. "And they are now ready to begin training as warriors!"

She looked down at us. "Smokekit," he climbed on to the ledge, stumbling as he climbed. "Do you swear to protect the clan, even at the cost of your life!??" "I do," he muttered. "Then from this day forth, you shall be known as Smokepaw, and your mentor shall be Sunheart. May, our deputy wise skills live on in you." "Smokepaw, Smokepaw, Smokepaw!" the crowd of cats chanted. I noticed that through the chants of joy, Flutterkit stayed silent, and actually to be honest; I did not blame her one bit. Smokepaw, jerk.

"Lynxkit!" yelled Greystar, the clan leader with pride. "Do you swear to protect the clan, even at the cost of your life!??" "Yes!" I responded to her as a climbed up the high ledge to the spot. "Then from this day forth, you shall be known as Lynxpaw. Your mentor is to be Raincall. May, his wisdom be passed down from him to you." "Lynxpaw, Lynxpaw, Lynxpaw!" I felt a sense of pride as the crowd chanted my name. Though in a few seconds, it ended. "This meeting has ended," proclaimed Greystar. All of the cats began to walk away.

I walked toward the apprentices' den. But I paused, and made my way over to the nursery. I saw Flutterkit in a state of depression. "You um... gonna be okay in here by yourself?" I asked her. She nodded. Unsure, I guess. Well; I felt bad, but it was to be that way. I guess I felt pity for her. My feet turned around and I felt my paws carry me towards the apprentices' den. Their, I saw four other cats. (One in which was my brother.) "You're the new cat with Smokepaw, right?" one cat asked. I nodded. "Well, congrats." He told me. "You're gonna start your training tomorrow.

Bloodeye's POV

I saw Smokepaw and Lynxpaw walk into the apprentices' den to introduce themselves to the other apprentices. It was going to be a long day for them, yet I had no time for that. I saw Greystar looking more tense than usual. She'd been like this ever since four moons ago when she lost her fifth life. Now she's on her third thanks to the badger attack. But something else was off. She, as I would imagine, would be in a state of worry. But this was different. What else could possibly be bothering her? Well, maybe I'd get my answer. I heard my name.

"Moonpelt, Bloodeye, Raincall; I need to see you three." Greystar called in an agitated tone. Me, two other warriors all crowded inside the leader's den to discuss whatever topic our troubled leader would bring up. "Now that you're all here, I have something important to talk about. I have received a prophecy." My eyes lit up, another prophecy. It seems that with each new litter of kits, another one would pop up and more cats with powers would appear. The last one dealt with a warrior that could travel all the way to StarClan and back, _alive..._

"This prophecy isn't as specific as the last ones." Our leader told us. "I only know that it deals with a she-cat, who's an apprentice or younger, who'll bring peace to the clans in the forest." I was kind of surprised. No power description, no cat specified, only a relative description of the cat. "Bloodeye, your sibling, Flutterkit, may be it. But also; Moonpelt, it may be your apprentice, Duskpaw. Or; Raincall, it may be your apprentice Lynxkit." I was in half shock. My sister might be involved with this prophecy. Oh, come on StarClan. Who is it? Can't you please be a little bit specific?

"Also," Greystar began. "If you're sister or apprentice is the one, than you are the mentor in the prophecy. I'm guessing someone who's close to that cat will be the prophecy's protector." Now I'm confused. This prophecy includes the legendary cat who'll train the heroine, and a protector? That means I might be in this prophecy too! Great StarClan, why is this so confusing? "If you think your mentor or; in your case, Bloodeye; sister it, tell me right away!" We understood and exited the leader's den. StarClan loves making life complicated, doesn't it?

I looked at my sister. Life may get complicated for you, I thought. This could change your whole life. And then my life will end up changing too! Oh fox dung, why do prophecies always have to sound more mysterious. If I was the StarClan cat who told these things, I'd go, 'It's this cat! It's this cat! She's destined to beat some really powerful monster! It's all up to her, bye!' Sadly, if they were that easy, something bad would probably happen. Well, now I have to spy on my own sister!

Flutterkit's POV

1 moon later...

I can't wait! Now it's my turn to become an apprentice. A lot has happened in the past moon. Goldenheart got pregnant and is now residing in the nursery until the birth and growth of her kits. If you ask me, only being pregnant for maybe _six days_ doesn't qualify a she-cat to move straight to the nursery. But hey, what do I know, I'm no an apprentice yet, but I will be in a few minutes. Also, my brother seems to be more interested in my life. And I may just be imagining it, but could swear the grey spot on my head is shaped a little more like a star.

Oh well, I really don't care. I'm going to become an apprentice in a few minutes. So it makes no difference to me! Now I can prove that I so... deserved to have been made an apprentice at the same time that Lynxpaw and Smokepaw were. The memory of my unknown strength still confuses me. I'm beginning to wonder how I was able to get that sudden surge of energy from. I shook off the feeling and thought of what was going on right now. I was going to be an apprentice; and now Duskpaw was going to be a warrior.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, please gather under high ledge for this important meeting." That was Greystar's signal. I was going to become an apprentice. I walked over to high ledge and got ready. "Duskpaw," Dang! She got to go first. Hey, whatever. I still get to be an apprentice. "Duskpaw, you've trained hard under the ways of the warrior code. Do you promise to defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do."

Bloodeye's POV

Well, we now know that Duskpaw isn't the chosen one. During the past moon, we figured out that Duskpaw, while being skilled, had no power what so ever. She gained no results while we tried to see if she had powers. But she did have skill, so now she's being granted a warrior. "Then you are now Duskshine." Greystar's voice rang. I zoned out. It was now either Flutterkit or Lynxpaw who is the chosen one. I then snapped back to reality just in time to hear, "You're name now shall be Flutterpaw, and your mentor will be Bloodeye." Not surprising. I'm her mentor. Well, Greystar did say a lot of hints. In a way, it's actually not surprising.

Lynxpaw's POV

I chanted with the crowd of ThunderClan cats. I felt proud for Flutterpaw. "Flutterpaw, Flutterpaw, Flutterpaw!" I chanted over most of the other cats. I could tell because some cats looked at me in 'a way,' and Flutterpaw noticed me the most over all of the other cats. Then, the chanting for her stopped and the cats then went back to their normal routines. I hated how these apprentices' and warriors' ceremonies went by so quickly, but I don't make the rules. I just follow them and go with the flow.

I quickly caught up to Flutterpaw. "Want me to show you the apprentices' den?" I asked. It was really more of command then a question. "Sure," replied Flutterpaw. "Is Smokepaw part of the tour though?" "Well..." I replied. She started laughing and then I joined in. I was a pretty funny joke. We trooped into the apprentices' den to find Thornpaw and Smokepaw chatting; while Littlepaw was sleeping in the corner. Made no difference to me where I slept, as long as I got some sleep and could talk to Flutterpaw. Sadly, not all cats get to talk tonight. Duskshine has to sit in vigil all night long.

"So, what spots are reserved?" Flutter asked. Thornpaw glanced at me. "Sleep anywhere another cat ain't already sleeping in." replied the brown tom. He then went back to his conversation. I then decided to lie down on some moss next to Flutterpaw and I told her about training to be an apprentice and she told me about the things she missed while out of camp. She told me I didn't miss much. Besides the fact some cat got knocked senseless by a rock. I would've loved to see that. I then drifted off into my dreams.


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**I hope this chapter is as good as the last ones; now for the annoying, but sort of required disclaimer. Okay, I do not own Warriors' or any sort of rights to it. This is a story made for the purpose of and I own nothing. Now we can move onto the important part. Writing a story that'll entertain people! Hooray! Well, enjoy.**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 3: Training

Lynxpaw's POV

I felt warmth touch my fur. It was nice and relaxing, but I felt my mentor Raincall force me awake. "Come on!" Raincall pushed me off my moss patch. "Flutterpaw is already up. You, Flutterpaw, Bloodeye, and I are going to go and train today. So come on!" I shook myself awake and groggily appeared from the apprentices' den. I watched Flutterpaw try and do moves which she caught on while in the nursery. Seriously, where does that she-cat get all her energy? One second, she's asleep. She wakes up, she's practicing moves she barely knows.

"I thought you were sick!" called Flutterpaw as she noticed me. "The whole forest was awake long before you!" I knew that wasn't true, but my hyperactive friend over there was. "Let's get going you two," Bloodeye told us. "Flutterpaw has a lot to learn; and you Lynxpaw, have sloppy moves you need to practice." Bloodeye isn't my mentor, he has no right to say that!!! (Actually, he is right. My moves need tons of work...) I stretched and joined them. We walked up to the thorn briar entrance and squeezed through the nettles and went into the forest.

We passed through some scrubs and tree infested ground until we hit a clearing. This is where we decided would be good to start some battle training. "Now," Raincall said as he lowered his stance. "When fighting, you need to keep low. Kind of like this." He showed me as he crept on the ground slowly with his paw barely touching the ground. I looked at how his back was like a flat tree stump. Now I know why my fight stance failed. My back was as wavy as a watery river; splashing up and down. Raincall sat up. "Okay, you try it."

I made a pathetic repeat of what he'd shown me. It wasn't that bad actually, but I slipped and fell over on my back. With my belly exposed, any warrior could've easily killed me. Raincall put a paw on my belly. "I'd watch out for roots and other things that could trip you." He stepped off me. I then sighed. "I know," I mewed breathing heavily. "I know..." After three more attempts, the fourth one was as good as it was gonna get. I'd say flawless for an apprentice of my age. Let's see Flutterpaw top that!!! "Very good," Bloodeye complimented me. "Nearly flawless, I'd say. Flutterpaw, wanna give it a try?"

Flutterpaw's POV

Okay, I have just been given an opportunity. I have my chance to show these three that I'm a great apprentice. "Sure!" I exclaimed at my brother. "This'll be easy!" I proclaimed. I bent down, trying my best to copy Raincall's stance. Very surprisingly, I found it easy. Well, atleast getting into the battle stance. When I tried to move, I slipped off my paws and hit face on the ground. Well atleast I hit my back. If it was my stomach, then it would've sucked. "Having any problems?" asked my mentor/brother in a curious tone. "Just a little," I replied. "It's near impossible move, let alone run and attack like that."

Raincall smiled at me. "It's nothing to get frustrated over." I knew he was trying to cheer me up. To be honest it didn't work so well. "Pretty much every first time apprentice says, 'I can't move in that stance,' when they first attempt it." Well, I guess his words made me feel a little better. But I can't believe that most new apprentices would think that simple move was hard. Then again, why wouldn't they. Hey, atleast I got the stance right, and on my first day! "Wanna try that again?" he questioned me. "Okay!" I told him.

I got back into that perfect position I was in a minute ago. I put one paw in front of the other. It was hard find my balance as a crept slowly. I can't believe cats ran into attackers like this. Then it got too hard. I slipped and fell. Lynxpaw rushed over and helped me to my feet. "Hey, thanks," I told her. "Oh, no problem," She told me. "Hey, you're better than when I first started." Was she serious? By her voice, and expression on her face; I really couldn't tell. So, I sat back up and tried it again. Only to slip on my fifth step; just barely two tail lengths.

"Well, enough of that;" Raincall told us. "Let's move on the pounce attack. Is that good with you Bloodeye?" "Yah," he said in response. "I think it'd be great for Flutterpaw to learn a new move." I almost leapt for joy like some retarded kit. I wanted to learn a pouncing move for so long. Not only will I use it in battle, but it'll help me perfect my hunting in which I'll learn tomorrow! I haven't felt this giddy since yesterday when at high rock I said 'yes' to becoming an apprentice. I really haven't been alive that long, have I?

Bloodeye demonstrated to Lynxpaw and me by pouncing on Raincall and letting him up. He told us that we should jump almost on top and use our weight as the force to barrel them over. Lynxpaw went first on Raincall. She landed on top, but was easily swung off. I wasn't as confident no as I was five seconds ago. But hey, I was still very confident. I took a running start at Raincall and pounced with all of my might, but in midair, when I was maybe a hair from him, I felt this golden sensation run through my body. It felt like a tiger was inside me, I knocked over Raincall the second that I touched him.

Bloodeye's POV

I swear, the split second before she touched Raincall, she got about twenty times as powerful. She barely landed a paw on him and he fell on the ground, like a mouse that never saw in coming. I stared with disbelief. Raincall got up, he was also appalled. "How'd you do that?" he questioned Flutterpaw. "I... I... I really um... uh... I don't know..." she stammered, nervous. I could tell she was just as surprised as we were. We shook off the feeling and continued practicing. She did the move again, but never did it with that amount of force again.

Later back at Camp...

How? Why? When? Is it possible? Questions rang through my head like bird calls. I couldn't grasp this. How could she be as powerful as to knock over a full grown warrior on your first day? It all dazed me, it didn't make sense how it was near possible. Then suddenly, realization kicked in and I knew what Flutterpaw was. I ran out of the warriors' den and straight to Greystar in her den. I had to tell her. She had to know, but then, what would I end up telling Flutterpaw. She had no idea of the events that were happening. What was going on?

My feet carried me straight into the Greystar's lair. "Greystar," I called as I tripped and fell onto the cold ground. I got up. "I know who the prophecy refers to!" I shouted. She gave a strange glare. "Well?" she asked me. "Who is it? Is it Flutterpaw or Lynxpaw?" My mouth seemed to move faster than my words. I shouted to her, but quiet enough so the whole forest didn't hear me. "It's Flutterpaw! During out training today; she knocked down Raincall, and a normal first day apprentice can't do that, it's not normal!" I panted heavily and then calmed down slowly to catch my breath. Flutterpaw, my sister is the savior.

"You're sure?" Greystar questioned. "Sure as day will come tomorrow and that some day I'll go to StarClan." She nodded. "If this is true," she mewed. "Then we must keep it a secret from her." I was shocked. "I she knew," she continued. "She'd never think of herself as normal. We'll wait until we're sure she can handle the truth. 'Till then, do not over excite her. It could trigger her power; we don't want that happening around another cat. As far as any cat knows; she is a regular cat who got a lucky tackle." I agreed with her and left. 'Not over excite her?' She's a bundle of energy. How do I keep her calm?

Flutterpaw's POV

I don't know what's wrong with me. Twice! This has happened to me twice. What are these sudden boosts of power coming from? I don't know why this is happening to me! I need answers! This isn't fair; cats in my own clan will probably grow suspicious around me. I don't even know what I did! It's now my fault this has happened to me; I'm only a single cat! "Hey, Flutterpaw!" came a call from Littlepaw. "I heard you had some battle training today. Think you're tough enough to take on me?!?" If I didn't know what was happening to me, I'd have shouted 'yes!' But I knew; my secret would get blown.

"Eh..." I replied hoarsely. "Nah... I mean, you've had 5 moons of training, you're probably ten times as skilled as me." He shook his head. "Never expected this from you." He told me. "Aren't you that stubborn loser who'd never pass down a fight? Nah, you're the stubborn loser who always turns down a fight." I had my claws unsheathed. I wanted to hurt him so badly, but I calmed myself. If this happened in camp... I don't want to know what would happen. Probably a whole day of questioning which would lead to my banishment; or worse!!!

It felt wrong to deny a fight. It felt wrong to give up to that snob. Yet, it felt wrong to reveal what's been going on with me to my whole clan in the middle of broad day light!!! (Well, it's sunset. But it ain't night either and cats can see me very clearly.) Then, I realized another strange thing about me! My grey star! I don't understand it, why? No normal cat would have a gray star shaped blob on the top of their head! It just wasn't natural. Wait? Am I part of an omen or uh... prophecy or something? Nah! I couldn't be. Could I?

Lynxpaw's POV

I went straight back to my den after training. Okay! Let's review. Twice, my best friend gains some kind of in-exploitable power which knocked me over and now she bested a full grown warrior. Reality check, something is up! I've tried to shrug it off, but I don't think I can. Does Flutterpaw know what's going on? Does she have a clue to this? Does she? If she knows why this is happening, then why won't she tell me? I hate this feeling. It's like my best friend and I don't know anything about each other! Great StarClan, this makes no sense!

Pushing it to the back of my mind doesn't help, so I go and look for her and try to ask her. Something tells me she doesn't exactly know what's going on, but she's kept her mind on it. Flutterpaw was just ready to rip Littlepaw's ears off, but she didn't. I guess Flutterpaw is okay at controlling her emotions. I padded away from her. She needed space; I could tell this was probably bugging her just as much as it was bugging me. Well, it probably bugged her more. So I took off back toward the apprentices' den. Only Smokepaw and I were there.

"You okay?" he asked? "Since when do you care how I feel?!" I retorted. "I argue with you a lot," he told me. "But you're my sister. And, if I turn you down, what kind of brother am I?" I knew Smokepaw wasn't lying. So maybe I could trust him (, to an extent). "Something seems to be bugging Flutterpaw and its making me worry for her." He put a 'really?' look on his face and told me this. "She'll be fine. A stubborn cat like her will be okay through anything." I questioned his logic, but I really couldn't argue with it.

Bloodeye's POV

I padded out of camp and into the forest. I needed some time to hunt and relax by myself. I sniffed the air for any signs of prey. I smelled a mouse. It was odd though, recently killed, and it had a cat's scent on it. Not from ThunderClan. My feet trotted through the forest until I reached the spot. There I met three dead mice; each one was fat, plump, and brown. They were a little over half eaten. They were already beginning to rot. It was a sickening sight to look at, I almost decided to ignore and forget I ever found the dead vermin.

But something interested me about the scent left on the mice. They were definitely cats that were not of ThunderClan. I looked at the gruesome sight. They couldn't be RiverClan; they were too far away to hunt here. If it was WindClan, a grassy scent would cover it. ShadowClan leaves a stench of mixing crowfood and bark like odor. So, that left one possible choice. I backed off from the sick, once were, meals. I padded back slowly to our camp. I had to tell Greystar. We had rogues in our territory.


	5. Chapter 4: The Rogues

**I've just started Star Warriors, the Original Trilogy so updates will be less often. Well anyways, it's disclaimer time! Hooray!!! I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does. I'm just some person who posts stories on because I want to so don't sue me. By reading this, you've agreed to not sue me. REVIEW!!! (Sorry it took so long to update the story.)**

_Let's clear this now. This is not Greystar from the Warriors' series. I haven't noticed until now. Don't go say, 'wait she's dead!' This is a whole different cat!!!_

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 4: The Rogues

Rogue's POV

I stared at my minions. We'd finished our mouse and hid the carcass. We hoped no cat from ThunderClan had found it, but that was unlucky it hadn't. We'd secretly hid ourselves in the twoleg house near the herb patch full of cat mint. It was late Greenleaf. We knew it'd be unlikely a cat would come down with a whitecough or greencough, so this would be our hiding spot until Leaffall started. In which case, we'd relocate to just outside the clan boundary. But for now, we needed to be inside ThunderClan. We had to get info on this chosen one. My gang and I had gone through a lot of trouble to get this.

**The Dark Forest...**

I watched as my endless swarm of cats battled each other. It wasn't fair, no plan I ever thought could destroy. If I could do it myself, I would... but I'm dead. I've been dead since before cats moved from the old forest to the lake. Now, the world was free of me. In the past, training cats to fight in my honor would be my strategy. But now cats are smart enough to avoid dreams from cats of the dark forest and they know who to watch out for. Even cats that'd turn dark otherwise, don't follow me. I had to gain power.

Hawkfrost and Breezepelt, two cats whom I've trusted since they were dragged to this hell with me; ran beside me, they looked tired. "We have news, Tigerstar," Hawkfrost told me. "The Forest will fall. You shall rule it once and for all..." I raised an eyebrow. "How," I questioned. "I'm dead. I can no longer tread in the world of the living." "Oh can you?" Breezepelt asked sarcastically. "We've figured out a way of revival..." I tuned into them. They may've been onto something. "How is this so?" "Well," Hawkfrost answered. "We can use our souls and steal a body of a new born kit of a rogue." If this was so, then I decided then, I'd rule the forest with Breezepelt and Hawkfrost at my side.

**The Forest outside ThunderClan...**

We'd wasted over nine moons maturing. In fact, only over the past moon did we regain memories of our past lives. Apparently what those two didn't tell me was our memories would not return for the first eight moons of life. I wanted to sever his throat, but I didn't. I had bigger problems, an enemy. Over the past moon, after I remembered I was Tigerstar, I'd heard of a cat who maybe the next hero. I'd better thank Breezepelt for eavesdropping outside the leader's den. Well... Now I know what I must do. To rule the forest; I will kill this Flutterpaw!

_(Please note: Tigerstar will become a semi-regular POV. I'll use him every few chapters.)_

Flutterpaw's POV

I never did ask if I was the next in line to save the forest it'd be a waste of time. A very big waste; still, a grey star shape on top of my head, plus all those strange power increases; it couldn't have been that simple. No, not a lucky tackle; something else. I had to get a clue of what was going on. Maybe Moonpool would provide me with some answers. But I'm not a medicine cat, I'm a warriors' apprentice. No way would the leader let me go alone, without a clear cut reason. So... I had one choice. I had to sneak out tonight. I had to get some clue as to what I was.

Just and the clan had fallen asleep, I snuck out. I secretly crossed through WindClan territory and hit the Moonpool. It was beautiful. Crystal clear water which seemed as if it could have the souls of all cats who'd earned their place in StarClan. But I wondered if it was right, sneaking out late at night. But I had no choice, my fate rested upon this silent pool of clear water. I bent down and closed my eyes. I breathed silently and my nose made contact with the water.

**...**

I had no clue where I was. In front of me was a long line of about thirty cats. They were frozen like statues. I looked at third cat in the row, I'd heard of him before... Wait! It was Firestar!!! And, they were all the past cats who'd saved the clans. What was this place, it wasn't StarClan!!! At the end of the row, my heart skipped a beat. I recognized that cat on the second I caught of glimpse of her. That cat, she... she... I was in awe, no... It couldn't be. But it was. It was me.

**...**

I jolted awake, it had only been a few moments in the dream, yet to me it seemed as if an eternity had gone by. Nothing had changed; at most the time had elapsed by maybe a couple of minutes. I looked around, nothing... I headed back to camp. It was going to be a long night. I knew now; I was the next in line to be the Clan's heroine. It wasn't fair, I never chose be the hero. The night seemed to edge on forever. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. That line of cats, with me at the end. It was too much for me to bear. I was now next in line for the savior of the forest.

Bloodeye's POV

I jolted awake by the sound of chirping crickets at dawn. I knew it was time for the patrol. Yesterday, I told our leader Greystar I'd found a rogue left over food sample. At this, I was told to lead a patrol the next morning. On my patrol, I'd lead with Leafecho, Sunclaw, Riverdance, and Flutterpaw. Flutterpaw had a right to know, but I couldn't tell her. As I made her slump out of her den, she looked tired. How much sleep did she get last night, anyway? Well, hope she got some; because we're gonna check most of our territory. It'll take a while.

I trotted out of camp with my patrol and led us into the forest. Actually, right now I feel really proud of myself. Usually the deputy would lead this sort of thing. Then again, it could just be the fact my apprentice/ sister is the cat who's destiny is to be generation fifteen, cat twenty to save our forest!!! But he must trust me to even let me go on this little routine rogue check. Then again, it could also be I found the food which the rogues had been retarded as to leave in the middle of ThunderClan territory full of clan cats!!! Oh well, if you're leader, you're leader. I guess I'm no exception. So I led us to where I found the carnage of a carcass.

We'd hiked maybe half way through our territory 'till I finally found the dead rabbit, I think it was a rabbit. It's hard to tell because it's really old. Probably been sitting there half eaten for three days; okay maybe four, I wasn't entirely sure. Sunclaw sniffed the dead rabbit, (EEW!) then sniffed the air. "I'm pretty sure it was killed three and half days ago, and I think they are in this direction." Sunclaw told us as he raised his paw near the old twoleg house full of catmint. We ran toward it, as we got closer we smelled rogues, they were there right now.

At the twoleg house, we smelled the cats talking inside. I couldn't hear, but I wanted to know what they were doing here. We marched into the twoleg house and three cats were there. One was a striped tabby with huge claws. The next was a white tom with grayish spots on his fur. The last one was a brown tom with amber eyes. Something was odd about those three. "Who are you three," Riverdance commanded. "And what business do you have in our territory." The huge striped one stepped forward. "We assure you," he told us. "We have no business harming you or your kits. If this territory is yours, we'll be on our way." I was relieved. But as they left, they glanced oddly at Flutterpaw.

Lynxpaw's POV

When I woke up, Flutterpaw and the other apprentices were gone. Oh no!!! Did I oversleep or something? I dashed out of my den and saw Raincall, talking to some other warrior whose name always slips my mind. As he finished talking, I walked up to him. "I'm so sorry I slept in!!!" I didn't know how he'd reply. "I let you sleep in," he told me. "It was because you have to check the elders for tics." Well, atleast he was being sympathetic. "After that, I'll take you on a border patrol." Well, that did brighten up my day a little bit. But I had to clean the elders for tics!

I might as well get started if a border patrol were going to happen. I walked into the medicine cat den, only to see Birchpaw washing herbs in that tiny pool of water. I'm glad I wasn't a medicine cat. "Excuse me?" I called. "Um... Birchpaw." He looked up at me. "Yah?" he answered in a neutral tone. "Do you have any mouse bile?" I asked in disgust. He knew why I needed it. He padded over to me and split open a mouse and soaked up the bile in a moss wad. "What ever you do," he told me. "Do not carry that with your teeth." Ha, ha, ha! He gets to make jokes and I get to clean elders.

The elders' den was musty and disease filthy. Honestly, it mostly came from the moss which the elders were convinced that it was comfy moss and they'd never get rid of it; and the elders themselves, rotting away into oblivion. How a den could stink that much is beyond me! Of course, I was less than three tail lengths from it. There was no way I'd ever come out of that den alive. Maybe if I held my breath for a really long time, I'd live to tell the tale of cleaning out the elders den. Plus the elders babbled on all day about **NOTHING!!!**

As I entered, Fishscale greeted me and gave me some words of relief. "I don't have any tics. It's your lucky day." So I skipped him and helped Stumptail. "I know you must hate it," Stumptail told me. "I had the same feeling clean tics off elders when I was an apprentice. The musty old cats full of bugs. But trust me; it ain't too fun being to one who rots to death either." I chuckled. He's probably right. When I'm two hundred moons old, I'll look back and say, 'what I was thinking. These apprentices have it easy, not us.' As I finished, I rushed out of the elder's den. Border patrol time!!!

Flutterpaw's POV

I was glad no fight had broken out between us and those rogues. I wasn't scared of getting hurt; I was scared of showing off my power to a good three other warriors. I had a long road ahead of me. Until I knew what this power of whatever it was, was for. I would not use it for anything. Unless a life or death situation apprehended me. But what were the odds of that. Plus, I didn't even know how to unleash this power. So it made no difference to me if I had it or not. And why did those rogues give me a strange look. They probably gave us all a strange look.

Strangely enough, it felt as if I'd known those cats for sometime now. Like, they were always there. But there was no way I could've known who those cats were. Those rogues had only just learned of the clans. It was impossible. As the sun drifted higher in the sky, I knew we'd reach our camp soon. And man was I hungry. After I got some food, I'd be energized and ready to do whatever I wanted. Nah, I'd probably have hunting practice today. Well hey, that's still pretty fun.

As we walked through the forest, I saw a ThunderClan Border Patrol. Bloodeye walked over to them. "We had contact with rogues," Bloodeye told the patrol. "I'd go back to the abandoned twoleg house to see if they returned." Our two groups headed in opposite directions then. "Hey, Flutterpaw," called a voice I turned to see Lynxpaw walking with the other group. "Hello, Lynxpaw." It was good to know we were still friends even through all of these crazy events. It was a comforting thought which I enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5: The Gathering

**Forgive me for making you guys wait. I was busy writing Star Warriors, the Original Trilogy plus other stuff that came up. Snowwhistle is very, very sorry. If you're wondering how I was able to get Star Warriors I out so quick, end of grade testing was about two weeks ago. So excuse me if for the past two and half weeks I wasn't updating. So anyways, enjoy my latest installment and review. You will not be disappointed. And if you are, well... I hate you. I do not own the rights to Warriors', which belongs to Erin Hunter. I'm simple guy (; yes, I am a male ;) writing a fan fiction for . (I will write three chapters of this story for every chapter of Star Warriors, The Original Trilogy.)**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 5: The Gathering

Bloodeye's POV

It was the night of the gathering. I'd been to one before; mostly it was the Clan's discussing about how there clan is faring. To tell you the truth, no clan tells the whole truth. They mostly give minor details. Here's an example. 'A cat dies. The clan announces it at the gathering.' What the clan doesn't tell is, 'The cat died due to an outbreak of greencough in our clan and more cats probably will die too.' I hardly listen when I go to a gathering, it's pointless. No matter what they say, the clans try and prove their strength by hiding the big flaws. It's a load of mouse dung if you ask me.

When the announcements of who was going were announced, the two names I bothered to listen to weren't that big a shocker. First off, I knew Flutterpaw was going, yah, chosen one and that. Plus, Lynxpaw was going; probably on account of the fact she was getting suspicious of Flutterpaw. You know what would've eased the tension, just bringing Lynxpaw and not Flutterpaw. Well, just one more reason that Greystar is a 'genius.' Oh well, guess we're going to the gathering. So Greystar rounded up some cats, assigned a temporary leader and we were off.

We stayed two tail lengths near the lake as it was degreed by the first cats from our clans who made it hear. When I was younger I always loved hearing stories passed down of the old forest, or the great journey; but mostly I loved hearing about Firestar and the other prophesized ones as a kit. I remember walking by the nursery some days and hearing my sister Flutterpaw jump around for more stories. She'd always complain if she wasn't told something new. Lynxpaw would listen to, even though for the most part she'd heard it. Smokepaw, after he'd heard one story would grow bored.

The log to get to the island grew closer with each step. I stepped on it and tapped it with my paw. It felt slimy and weak. I could tell that any day now this old bridge would collapse. It'd been here since the Great Journey, it was bound to be destroyed soon. I stared at it and wondered how long it'd be before something happened to it. I left the though and walked across it to the island. It was nice, I think if it was a little bit bigger, we could have a fifth clan. Oh yah, there was SkyClan. The last people to speak to them were Firestar and Sandstorm. Wonder how SkyClan is faring, no cat knows.

Flutterpaw's POV

The Gathering spot was lovely. I almost slipped off the bridge. I felt hot with embarrassment. Lynxpaw's brother Smokepaw hauled me back on it. I almost wish I'd fallen in. Atleast I'd still have some dignity and a swim would be great for exercise. "You're catching my dinner for a moon." Smokepaw told me. Sparrowfeather walked over to him and scolded him. She pushed him forward and pulled him back on before he fell. "Now you owe me dinner for a moon," his mother told him. That must've felt worse. I snickered. "Watch your mouth." She warned him with a stern tone.

I walked through the Island before the Gathering officially started; exploring it, watching it, looking around at all of the sights. It was very pretty. A tree stood near the middle of it. It had four branches on it. I'm pretty sure that was where the leaders would stand. I'd find out soon enough. The moonlight sparkled on the lake as the reflections of the stars, our warrior ancestors, shined down upon the glistening water. I wish I could find time to swim in the lake, but the clan came first. Nights like this make you want to run and never stop.

Cats of all clans began to gather. A RiverClan warrior hopped down near me. "New apprentice, aye?" he asked me. "Um... yah," I replied. "I'm gonna be the best in the clan!" I proudly told him. "That'll be the dream," he replied. Probably the clan wisecracker; every clan has one. "I'm uh... I'm Littlestream. You are?" "Oh..." I said back. I guessed he probably leave after he said, 'that'll be the dream.' But that's just me. "I'm Flutterpaw." "Weird spot," he said. My face went pale. "It a spot of mud; or something?" "Yah," I told him, ending the conversation.

I noticed this island becoming full with cats. ShadowClan cats began entering after ThunderClan and RiverClan. Now all the clans had to do was to wait for WindClan. Cats began muttering stuff. Flutterpaw tuned in to what people were saying. 'Where are they?' 'How long is WindClan gonna be?' 'Is WindClan hurt or something?' 'I'm confused here.' 'What's going on, where are they?' 'What happened to WindClan, they should've been here.' All of that was going around; Flutterpaw guess WindClan was usually earlier. It was strange, where were they.

Lynxpaw's POV

I began to smell rabbit and grass. I knew that smell from somewhere. It had to have been WindClan. I was right. Agile looking cats who wore pale colors across their fur paraded across the log and onto the Gathering Island. I knew WindClan cats were skinny and pale, but this was beyond belief. They would've been skeletons if they didn't hide it through a thin layer of fat. Plus, the most vibrant colored cat I saw was a grayish white cat with a reddish brown spot. Honestly though, all clans had some sort of unique trait to their own clan.

ThunderClan was known for a couple of things. It had a lot of mixed blood from rogues, loners, and of course; because of Firestar; kittypets. I once heard a local kittypet call itself a housecat. Oh well, different slang for different cats. Also because of this wide variety of cats, we were known for vibrant fur patterns. We had most of the tortoise shell cats with their fur with shades of... I really don't know. It's kind of like a mix of any color a cat can be. Okay... RiverClan are the best swimmers and can live through a lot of diseases. ShadowClan are the best at sneaking and they are the most intelligent.

It appeared as if the Gathering was finally starting. I was waiting with rich anticipation at my first Gathering. Greystar of our clan came up first. "Prey has flourished in our territory," she began. "We have had many moons of warmth, thank StarClan, and are preparing for Leaffall and Leafbare. We have three new apprentices; Smokepaw, Lynxpaw, and Flutterpaw. Smokepaw and Lynxpaw have had a moon of training and Flutterpaw, a few days, maybe. I am finished, If Icestar would begin." She said addressing the pure white tom.

Flutterpaw's POV

The rest of the Gathering kind of went like that. I wondered many things about that gathering. I wondered about the deputies standing by, did they really do anything? And why a cloud covered the moon after a bunch of cats began making outbursts. I'd figure it out later. We were about to begin the journey back home friends from other clans said goodbye and the leaders exchanged the 'don't enter our territory' glance to each other. I began to climb onto the trunk that led to the mainland. Only five cats, two ThunderClan (including me), one WindClan, and two RiverClan; were on it.

Then, right before me and the five others, this old tree which had led us to the Gathering for over three hundred moons... gave way. It fell apart into board by board of the splintery wood. Cats behind me yowled in terror. I had fallen in with the others; I didn't know what to do. Sure I could swim, but I wasn't a strong swimmer. Plus with chunks of logs smashing against my head, it was extremely hard to keep it above the water. I was probably going to drown, but I wouldn't give up. I tried to swim to the nearest section of land, but none were near me.

I felt something grab me by my scruff; I was being dragged through the water. I was cold and was in pain. I'd guessed some fool had jumped into the water to save my life. It was pointless though. Another clan member or someone else from another clan was in danger. I heard screams of cats all around me, I was filled with terror. My mind rushed through thoughts which I'd never known I'd think of at a time like this. Distorted memories of being in the nursery, going secretly to the Moonpool, having my first piece of freshkill, my mother; they all came back to me. It was too much... I fainted...

...

I felt like something was rubbing my back. Was I dead? No, I saw no shimmering cats or heavenly forest. And definitely no dark forest of evil. I was... alive? I looked up and saw a group of cats huddled around me and some shivering RiverClan cat. I began coughing up water and blood at the same time. "Are we the only two?" I asked some cat. "Mmmhmm." He told me as he nodded. So only two cats (, including me,) had survived that terrible catastrophe. An herb was pushed in front of me. Like instinct; I ate it down in a second.

Bloodeye's POV

My own sister almost died a couple of seconds ago. Luckily a brave cat from WindClan managed to drag her and another cat from RiverClan back onto the shore. I ran up to her and she looked at me for a second, smiled, and weakly stood up. Some prophetic cat, she almost drowned. The rest of the cats looked into the water. There were no signs of the other three cats. They'd drowned, I guess... We now had a new problem. Cats would have a lot of trouble swimming to the island. We had to find a new way to get here for the gathering.

Our clan leaders were is dismay too. It was looking grim; it'd be hard enough swimming onto the island, but back. "Cats..." Mignightstar proclaimed. "We'll need a new way to come these Gatherings." She told us. One cats popped an answered. "If we could fell another tree, we could have a new way to get to the island. Problem solved!" It was a good idea. But how in the world would we knock over another tree, the last one fell down because of lightning! This was quite a situation. "Mouse dung..." I murmured so only I could hear.

Lynxpaw's POV

I stared off into space; I didn't want to be part of this. I wanted to believe that tree didn't just fall; and that my best friend and another weren't injured. And those three cats didn't just die. But it happened. That tree could've had a couple more moons left in it, sure... it was old... but how could it collapse. The tree trunk wasn't that broken down and rotten, was it? "It's a suggestion," replied Harestar. "And a good one at that... But we need time to knock over another tree. We will make temporary Gatherings 'till then at the twoleg place, I will tell the loners and ask of their permission."

We had to swim back to the mainland after the Gathering. All cats were tired and mourning. Well... in ShadowClan's case, just tired. They didn't lose any cats. The long hike home didn't help with being tired either. When we reached, Greystar told of the incident. It scared some, others didn't care, some were crying. We'd lost out newest warrior, Duskshine. It honestly wasn't fair. She was a new warrior, why couldn't StarClan have taken a senior warrior. I looked up to stars with pleading eyes. "Why?" I thought. I never understood StarClan, it took lives of cats who didn't deserve to die.


	7. Chapter 6: Destiny Paths

**I hope this one came out sort of quicker. Enjoy! This one will be a great one, why? Because Snowwhistle wrote it! Time for all of that disclaimer crap in which we know and love; yes, you know you love the disclaimers. I do not own Warriors', it belongs to Erin Hunter. So don't go suing me. By reading, you have agreed to no longer sue me! Got that? Good... Also, I will begin writing chapter two of Star Warriors, the Original Trilogy after I finish the chapter after this. Also, I'm making this part longer because it takes up space. Special thanks to Shiningspirit, Orythea, Jaggedwing-Moonstreak, CrazyKidsLikeMeLikeCandy, and Amber342 for reviewing. Review!**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 6: Destiny's Paths

Flutterpaw's POV

I watched as the sun climbed higher into the sky. Sunhigh had begun. It seemed an eternity ago, I was drowning in a freezing lake, close to death. That happened less than a day ago. Funny how thinks that happened just a while back seem like a feint memory; life works that way. And I guess you don't question it. I never did anyways. As noon approached I grew bored. You see, I'd been given a day off to recover in the medicine cat den, not that Snowbreeze and Birchpaw weren't nice, but boredom is boredom, that's a simple fact of life. Like you can't stop death, it's unethical.

Lynxpaw and Raincall returned from a hunting trip. There jaws widened with prey of all sorts. Rabbits, birds, mice, lizards, fish; you name it. They each took a piece of prey they'd caught, and dropped the rest into the pile. Lynxpaw scuttled into the medicine cat den, when she saw my bleak and grim eyes, she tried to comfort me. "I know you're miserable," she told me. "But you'll be better tomorrow, and thank StarClan you didn't drown." She paused for a moment... "Like Duskshine..." she muttered so only I heard it. Honestly, I should be thankful. Poor Duskshine, she had only been a warrior for only a couple of days.

Lynxpaw dropped a rabbit for me. "I know you're right," I told her. "But you're not the one cooped up in a cage full of herbs." I said trying to make a joke. She smiled, and then walked out. I'd finished the rabbit down in seconds; I was hungry after my ordeal last night. Snowbreeze dropped a couple of berries in front of me. "Eat them," she told me in her soothing voice. "They'll stop you from coughing up blood and water." Snowbreeze was always a lecturer on why she gave out stuff. If I was a medicine cat (, which I'll never be or want to be,) I'd shove herbs in front of cats and not give a thought about it.

She cared, and as I looked around, I noticed Birchpaw working endlessly. I knew he was worked hard, but this cat was plain rushing to get everything done. I'd never seen him so busy. Well, atleast he'd live a life of peace. I sat up a stretched, I was not going to be allowed to leave, but that didn't stop me from moving. Snowbreeze gave me a look that said, 'sit down.' I would've ignored it, but where was I going to move around. There wasn't any space. It was like a tightly knitted bundle where the only space around was a small corner. The pool of water in the back took up half this den. Tomorrow, I'd be outta there.

Lynxpaw's POV

I sat beside my mentor where all of the cats eat. On my left was Raincall, and on my right was Littlepaw. Littlepaw in my opinion was an ass. ~Note: I just needed to add a swear word their. I just did. ~ My robin was certainly tasty, and juicy. Sadly, I never got to finish it, Littlepaw stole when I turned my back. When I was a kit, I always thought my brother Smokepaw was bad, but Littlepaw, (despite being small,) is a menace. I sat up and left Littlepaw to finish the mouse_ I'd_ caught. He could enjoy it all he wanted. I was going to practice some battle tactics.

Raincall agreed and we were off to the battle training spot. I wanted to be as tough as LionClan when I was a warrior, and I wasn't letting anything stop me. When we reached the sandy spot, we rested for a second. "How 'bout we try something called the rollover," He half asked/ half told me. A smirk crossed me face and I nodded. He stepped up, and told me as he rolled on his back, "Climb on top of me." I did without hesitation. "The object of this move is to use your opponent's energy against them. Watch me." How could I not watch him? I was on top of his body.

"Try and swipe my face." What was he up to? "Oh well..." I thought. I swung my paw at his face, but he rolled over and I slipped and fell. In unison, he climbed on top of me. "How'd you do that?" I asked as if I was a stupefied kit. Or more like retard. Anyways, Raincall got off me and answered. "When you swipe, you focus your attention to my face. So when you tried to swipe, you lost control of me when I rolled over; letting me get on top of you." It took me a moment to make sense of it all, but after going over it a couple hundred times in my head, I began to understand what he meant when he said that strange battle gibberish.

"You try..." he told me. So I lay down on my back, and my mentor slumped on top of me. "Ready?" he asked. "Since birth," I replied in a half joking tone. He swiped, and I tried to roll, but I was a second off. He knocked my face with a clean swipe. Thankfully his claws were sheathed, but man it stung! I rubbed my paw against my face trying to ease the pain. "Wanna try again?" he challenged me. Oh it was on! I got down on my back again, when he swiped, the exact same thing happened. A painful paw forced onto my face. It burned, but I wanted to get that move right. So I laid right back down and tried again.

Bloodeye's POV

I never got the chance to say good morning or something to Flutterpaw. I had border patrol. So I'd say goodnight to her later. We'd left camp early, so I was very tired. But we had to check our borders. We started near WindClan's border. We walked along the edge, refreshing out scent markers. We passed another WindClan patrol. I guess we said hi, and then moved on. Checking WindClan's border was simple, now we were heading near the lake to get to the ShadowClan border, we didn't want to cut through all of our territory.

ShadowClan was apparently just their. Their borders were fresh, as if they'd been done, but mere seconds ago. I honestly hate border patrol, which ever side of the clan you start on; you have to travel all the way to the other side. But it does kill time; I can't wait 'till Flutterpaw's better. She is the only thing which keeps me from going on these stupid border patrols, even if they are important. We renewed our scent markers here and then traveled to the top of our clan to check the outer limits for rogues, or dangerous animals like foxes or badgers.

The outer limits of our clan really weren't worth looking around at. There was almost always nothing there. Only the stale scent of the rogue cats that'd left us in peace. Still the fact they eyed my sister was creepy. Oh well... We refreshed our scent markers here too. Honestly it was useless because no clan lives here so no one would bother following the rule of the scent markers. Pointless as it seemed, we still did it anyways. Curse the cat who invented scent markers.

When I got back to the clan, it was sunhigh, a nice cool sunhigh at that; beautiful too. When I arrived, I wondered if Flutterpaw was better yet. I went to Greystar and asked. She gave me permission and I took her out for a small bit of battle training. When I got there, Raincall and Lynxpaw were already practicing the rollover. And Lynxpaw was getting smacked in the face. Raincall saw us and suggested and idea. Tree battle skills, it was rarely used in battle but it was good to know.

Flutterpaw's POV

I loved the idea of battle training on a tree. I climbed up one and practiced swiping. My brother/ mentor just shook his head and darted up to me. Next I tried to do that rollover move on the tree by myself. So after practicing it a few times, I called for Lynxpaw's attention on a lower branch. She kindly looked up and asked, "What's this about?" I told her I think I nailed that rollover move. Maybe it'd have been wiser to do it on the ground with a partner, but that's just not me. So I lay down on top of the branch.

As I tried to roll, the branch broke, and I would've fallen and probably broken my back. But something saved me. It was Lynxpaw. She scurried almost all the way down the tree and caught me by my scruff. It was near impossible. Okay... Lynxpaw just saved me, now I really need something to thank her with. She slowly pulled me onto the branch she was on and set me down gasping. "Don't ever try that... on a... a... a tree again...!" She told me in between gasps. "Thanks for saving me," I said nuzzling her. "You're a really great friend."

We both climbed down the tree and Raincall came to her. "You saved her from what would've been a broken back." He told Lynxpaw. "You must have sharp reflexes. Let's go back to the clan." We followed him without question. Okay, so now I know that tree battling will never a sure strength. Then, I felt that golden sensation run through my body, but since I wasn't attacking anyone, it faded. I guess the prophetic power came when I get over excited; either in battle, or in danger. Well, now I know. When we got back, I didn't go to that herb jail. I went to the apprentices den. I needed** real** rest.

Tigerstar's POV

Last night...

Hawkfrost and I eagerly awaited the return on Breezepelt whom we'd disguised as a RiverClan warrior. His mission was to sabotage the old tree trunk bridge and to get information from Flutterpaw... then kill her. It was almost sunrise when he returned. "I got the information you wanted." he told me. "Flutterpaw does know she's the chosen one. But that's as far as she knows. She has no idea that we're ones who she has to kill. Also, I made sure the bridge sank, but some WindClan cat jumped in and rescued her, she's alive."

"So, this will be tougher than I suspected," I said to myself. She had been rescued. My plan to conquer the forest wouldn't work unless she was out of the way. But right now we were normal cats. We couldn't face all of ThunderClan. Trying to assassinate her now would be suicide. Plus, they'd know we were enemies. I'm not even sure how Breezepelt was able to eavesdrop outside the leader's den. It seemed like our plan was getting no where and I was getting more impatient with every day past. We needed to get this done now.

Still, I was only nine moons old in this body. I was young in this body; I had a long time to assassinate her. But the more time wasted, the less time I'd have to rule the forest. And even before this body parishes, it will grow weak and I'll become and elder. When that happens, I'll have wasted too long. While I was pacing, Hawkfrost approached me. "How about when she's assessed." He asked me. I looked around at him. Hawkfrost, my most loyal minion always came up with the greatest plans. "When this Flutterpaw is assessed in hunting, she'll be alone. We can kill her then..."

I like the way he though. But she was a very new apprentice, her assessment was moons away. All I could do right now was to wait for her assessment. "Go hunt you two, but stay out of the clans, we don't any trouble with them yet." They nodded and scurried off into the fields where they'd we'd live until we'd invade the clans. It was going to be many moons before my plan would take action. All I could do was hope I could get the chance to kill her before she found out what her true reason for being the next chosen one was. It was to destroy me. But I'd destroy her first.

**You know that Flutterpaw is the chosen. Bloodeye is destined to train her. Tigerstar needs to kill her. Has anyone figured out what role Lynxpaw plays based on this chapter. Tell me in the review box.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Realization

**Okay, I'm trying to get these out quick because I really need to start on chapter two of Star Warriors, the Original Trilogy. I wanna get chapter two done before I go on vacation. Okay, let's get the disclaimers outta the way. I do not own Warriors', all ownership and copyright belongs solely to Erin Hunter. I own, none of the rights to the Warriors' series so whatever you do, don't sue me. Now, time to answer questions that were never sent in. Timmy from Alaska asks, "Why is the opening stuff and disclaimer crap so long?" Good question; I use it the fill up space and make my story longer than needed like random scenes in abridged series. Hope that answers what none of you were thinking. REVIEW!**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 7: The Realization

Lynxpaw's POV

...

_"You must go to the center or your territory now."_

_"There you shall meet two."_

_"One is a she-cat."_

_"She is our savior."_

_"You must protect her..."_

_"You are the protector."_

_"Part of the prophecy, you are."_

_"It is your duty to guard her until she is ready..."_

_"You've saved her once."_

_"She lives in your clan."_

_"You've known her since birth."_

_"She needs you."_

_"And you need her."_

_"Her fate is in your paws."_

_"Your paws protect her."_

_"Your paws shield her."_

_"Like how all the clan's fate is in her paws."_

_"Her paws shall save the clans."_

...

I awoke with a jolt. What was that vision? Something was calling to me. It was still night. I crept from the apprentices' den and headed for the forest. I knew something would be waiting for me, but I couldn't stop it. Two others would be there. These two probably involved the prophecy. But how did I contribute? My mind was rushing to gain the knowledge to these answers. I ran as fast as I could, feeling the wind rush through my fur. The air cooled my senses. The breeze comforted me. But as I approached the spot, two cats were there. But none of whom I expected. They were the two...

Bloodeye's POV

...

_"You must go to the center or your territory now."_

_"There you shall meet two."_

_"One is a she-cat."_

_"She is our savior."_

_"You must protect her..."_

_"You are the protector."_

_"Part of the prophecy, you are."_

_"You are the master."_

_"To train her in the ways of the warrior..."_

_"You must give her the skills of your ancestors."_

_"She must be taught many skills..."_

_"Combat..."_

_"Herbs..."_

_"Hunting..."_

_"Peacemaking..."_

_"Controlling her spiritual energy..."_

_"But you must teach her soon."_

_"As the forest of evil draws near, time grows short."_

_"Though you are but a warrior..."_

_"A mirror of her..."_

_"You are not that different."_

_"You two share more than anyone in the clan."_

_"In more ways than you'll ever know..."_

...

I awoke sweating. That dream, there was something about it. I had to go, I had to know. I already gained knowledge of my sister being the chosen one. But mercy... what did StarClan mean? Was she in trouble? Was she in pain? Was this other cat friend or foe? Was the other cat hurting Flutterpaw? Was this cat an ally? I needed to see she was safe. I sped through the forest; running at the speed of the wind. The breeze cooled my sweat. Fear, anguish, curiosity, protection; all of these feelings struck me as I ran. But nothing had prepared me for the cats I saw next to Flutterpaw.

Flutterpaw's POV

...

_"You must go to the center or your territory now."_

_"There you shall meet two."_

_"There shall be your mentor..."_

_"There shall be your savior..."_

_"One is here to guide you."_

_"One is here to protect you."_

_"Do not fear them, for they are ones close to you."_

_"One has arrived to protect your powers."_

_"The other is here to harness and train your powers."_

_"You are our savior."_

_"You must learn quickly."_

_"Destiny has already reached your mind."_

_"You know who you are..."_

_"You are the chosen cat."_

_"The twentieth legacy of the forest..."_

_"Your ancestors are proud of you."_

_"For your ancestors are the past heroes and heroines..."_

_"It is your duty to save us."_

_"You are the one."_

_"All clans depend on you."_

_"You must train to vanquish the evil."_

_"You still have time to spare."_

_"Go... Rid the forest of such evil..."_

_"We all believe in you. We have done what you've done, nineteen times."_

_All of the sudden, cats of past generations; the past heroes crept into the scene. Firestar... Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw... Serpentwing... Brambleclaw... Watersound... They all smiled and stared at me. As if they were sure that I could do it. Though I didn't know what..._

...

I jumped out of my skin... It was... my kin... My kin were the past heroes! So it was a bloodline of heroes. I understood now, when the hero of a bloodline died, or grew old and lost their powers; the next cat in the hero cycle was born. I'd heard that I'd been born very shortly after that Serpentwing guy died. I also heard he was my kin. So two cats were waiting there to help me; I ran from the den and into the forest. I wanted to know who. Who were they? Finally I arrived... but... These cats couldn't be the other two. Why were they here?

Normal POV** (And you guys thought I never use it after chapter 1.)**

All three stared at each other. "You're the prophetic cat..." Lynxpaw muttered. "You're the guardian..." said Bloodeye, speechless. "You're the mentor..." Flutterpaw whispered. For atleast a few minutes, they looked at each other; speechless. StarClan had brought them together for a reason. They needed to know who was who. "I've known for ten days..." Flutterpaw told them in almost a whisper. "I knew I was the cat for ten days..." she admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you two, but... I needed time to inhale it all in."

"I've known of this for even longer..." Bloodeye admitted as well. "Greystar gave me and the other mentors a prophecy. I just didn't want to spook you, Flutterpaw." Lynxpaw was still in shock, but managed to speak. "This is all a big shock to me... I had no idea of anything up until StarClan told us. I think they wanted us to know now..." Bloodeye's mood changed from shocked to serious. "We have other problems," he told them. "I checked a log from the carnage of the gathering. It was scratched up and raked by claws and tree branches. Someone tried to assassinate Flutterpaw..."

To be continued...

**I kinda ended their with a cliff hanger. Sorry for making it short and to the point, I needed to finish this chapter quickly. I won't update for awhile again. Gotta get cracking on Star Warriors, the Original Trilogy; so don't complain and read some of my other stories. At least thank me for updating quickly. Another reminder; REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Outbreak Begins

**Sorry it's been a month since my last update, once I finished my next chapter of Star Wars the original trilogy, I went on a vacation to Kenya, and then I needed two days to rest. So I hope this makes up for me missing out on so much time... Okay so Erin Hunter owns warriors' and I don't, this is just a story so don't sue me because all of you who make warriors stories use the exact or almost exact same disclaimer as me. Now for more fan mail, Joe from Australia asks, "Why did the last story end so abrupt?" Bad question Joe; you're a moron, get it? Got it? Good! Joe, you are sentenced to three months in solitary confinement. Oh, by the way... REVIEW MY STORIES! P.S. You know how I said Greystar was an actual characters name; I got her confused with Bluestar... Whoops...**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 8: The Outbreak Begins

Flutterpaw's POV

I felt like getting some freshkill, I had just finished up my hunting duties and man was I hungry. I'd grabbed a sparrow and began eating it. No sooner than I'd taken by first bite, I heard by brother/ mentor calling me. "Come on, Flutterpaw," I heard Bloodeye call. "Greystar wants us to go on a border patrol." I obeyed and threw my meal back into the pile. Someone else would eat it. Bloodeye, a couple other warriors and apprentices, and I hiked out of camp. We got to our ThunderClan border which was next WindClan and sprayed it. (Yes, we all know what spray means. Can we be mature about it? Yes? Good...)

After that, our patrol hiked to the other side on our border with ShadowClan and sprayed that border marker. (I heard you all laughing.) Sunheart, our deputy was with us. "All right, we can do a little bit of hunting," she told us. "But remember to stay on our side of the border. I really don't want any trouble with ShadowClan." I got a couple more tail lengths away from the border and began hunting. I saw a mouse creeping through the grass on a fox length away. I stalked it for a moment, and then pounced on it. I bit into its throat and then it died. At first I wasn't sure if I should take a bite, it smelled funny. But I saw no harm in it, so I ate it.

It was tasty, but something about it felt wrong. Oh well, we strolled back into camp. But as we approached the camps entrance, I began to cough a little bit. I assumed I just drank too much water, but I wasn't feeling that good. I began coughing harder and harder, until I began coughing so violently, I just couldn't hide it. "You okay?" asked Thornpaw. "You sound terrible." "I... hack! Feel awful..." I said stuttering between coughs. I got out of the apprentices den and practically crawled into the medicine cats den. "I feel awful and I'm coughing like crazy," I told Snowbreeze. I saw Snowbreeze's face dim, "You have contracted a very serious greencough."

Lynxpaw's POV

I hadn't seen Flutterpaw since last night, knowing that I was part of a prophecy made me feel special and worried at the same time. Finally I found Flutterpaw, but she didn't look good at all. She was coughing like crazy and making her way towards the medicine cat den. Maybe she had a bad cold; I'd talk to her tomorrow. So I join Littlepaw and Thornpaw in the apprentices den. They were just sharing tongues and enjoying a fresh piece of kill. I wasn't hungry, so I decided to just go and chat with them. Still, it would be better if Flutterpaw was there...

"Hi guys," I said. "Oh hey..." replied Thornpaw. "How yah doing?" "Good," I responded. They didn't say much to me for a while after that. Finally after a long time of me being slated, Thornpaw spoke to me again. "Have you seen Flutterpaw?" he asked. "She looks awful, wonder what got her?" "Yah, I've seen her." I told them. "But I'm sure that she'll be fine." I had little confidence in that statement. "I don't know," Littlepaw began. "When I saw her, she was practically coughing blood, but hey; she'll pass through. She's so stubborn, no cough can get her." Yah, maybe; but still, she looked pretty bad as she strolled past me."

Then I heard someone call from highrock, it was Greystar. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me under highrock for a clan meeting." Something told me something serious was happening. So I walked towards the ledge and the meeting began. "Earlier this morning on a border patrol, one of our apprentices, Flutterpaw, ate a tainted mouse and has contracted a serious case of greencough..." The clan gasped. Not Flutterpaw, now the clan may get infected! "Until further notice, no cat is to go near the medicine cat den except for Snowbreeze and Birchpaw. And also watch what you eat, this meeting is dismissed."

Bloodeye's POV

My whole body shook with terror. Not only had my sister gained a case of green cough, but now our clan was in danger. Just terrific... well, I figured to get this off my mind I might as well go out hunting. So I trudged out of our camp and into the woods. An aroma of a rabbit filled my nostrils, but as I stalked it, another scent on the rabbit caught me off guard. It smelled like crowfood. That on must've been tainted as well; I got a little curious that two animals of different species had contracted the greencough, but I didn't think much of it. I simply went on to finding another animal to hunt but what awaited me was a surprise I wasn't ready for.

The next animal I found, a squirrel, was tainted as well! I found a mouse, but that one was sick too! In fact, every single animal I came near was sick, it wasn't even funny! So I went along looking for atleast one animal that wasn't sick. All that I'd sniffed out had greencough. Actually, I'd only smelled five other animals as I trekked through the forest. Our prey was sick, and dying. I had to tell this to Greystar! I rushed back into our camp and then padded into Greystar's den; she was busy talking with Sunheart. "What is it?" asked Greystar. "You know how you let me go hunting," I told her. "Well I only smelled five animals, and worse, they were all sick."

I saw Sunheart's eyes bug out and Greystar turned sheet white. "Are... are you saying..." stuttered Sunheart. "That our... our... our prey is dying... and, and the ones... that... are alive are sick..." "Yes." I muttered in a low tone. Greystar mumbled something low. "Then it is not safe to hunt anymore." She said. "We will have to live off the prey we have until this disease calms down." She called the clan together for a meeting. This whole situation sacred me, our clan was in trouble. "Cats of ThunderClan," called Greystar from highrock. "Our prey is either sick or dead, we will live off of herbs and our stored prey 'till the forest recovers." That made a lot of cats angry; oh well, better angry then dead.

Tigerstar's POV

My plan was beginning. I had begun our plan to kill that oh so special kit. Hawkfrost, Breezepelt, and I had taken a dead animal which had died from Greencough and fed it to a badger in ThunderClan. It was only a matter of days before every piece of prey in that section of the forest died or got sick. So now that prophecy cat could die of greencough, or starve, whichever came first. But now I'm done trying to kill her for a while. I have my own matter to attend to, like figuring out how to start my plan. I've wanted to be ruler of the forest for quite some time, but now that's not my only goal through my resurrection.

You see, it was all Firestar's fault that a little over seven-hundred and twenty moons (, sixty years) ago; he destroyed my reign. I should've had my first plan succeed. I should've had an empire stretch through the old forest. My ancestors should've reigned supreme! But no, he stopped me. So now not only do I plan to rule the four clans, but now I will kill anyone with Firestar's blood, kittypet blood, or rogue blood. Not only will I rule, but rid our clans of any non-pure blooded cat. And I'll kill any cat in my way! No one can stop me, not even that goody, goody savior Flutterpaw. I will destroy her and all others.

"You need anything father?" asked Hawkfrost. "No," I moaned. "I need nothing at all at the moment." My son bowed his head and padded away. You know, now that I think about it, my own son has rogue blood; I've remembered now, I mated with a rogue. I shun myself for it, but oh well. This means once I've gained what I need from him, I'll kill him. I don't care how cold blooded that is. I share love with no one, not even that half rogue son of mine...

**How's that for a great story. Sorry about the long wait. By the way, review it! I NEED REVIEW TO GOVE ME THE STRENGTH TO KEEP WRITING!**


	10. Chapter 9: A Clan on Ropes

**Okay, I meant to get this chapter out earlier, but I was focused on Warriors Bird Fight and got hooked on it. Sorry for the wait, in fact... I just realized something, I say sorry for the wait in almost every chapter! Now I have a new idea! I will only apologize for long waits if it's been over sixty day/ two months. Now it's time for our little disclaimer. I do not own Warriors' so don't sue me because a lot of you have written Warriors' stories on so don't you dare call a lawyer! Now little Sally from Kenya says, "I'm suing everyone whose posted on the Warriors' and Warriors' crossover section." I'm mad at little Sally now, she can go to jail now! Okay... Anyways, before I start, I need to write something. It's very, very, very, very important. REVIEW MY STORY!**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 9: A Clan on Ropes

Flutterpaw's POV

A lot of the clan had either gotten sick or was half starved and we were only three days into our famine through the clan. Every bit of prey was being rationed, and there were four cats sick right now. Moonpelt, Sunclaw, Littlepaw, and me... We were hauled away to the medicine cat den and barbed inside with thorns so no cat could get in and this disease could be contained. And what luck... our catnip supply had been totally drained from the beginning of Leaf-fall. I hated this; I was cold, hungry, tired, and me and the other three couldn't stop coughing and throwing up. Birchpaw and Snowbreeze were stuck with us.

We hadn't eaten any prey at all. That was stashed for the cats that were well. We were given herbs so as to regain strength and keep our food clean. I honestly felt guilty. We had to be constantly monitored by atleast one medicine cat and the other was usually off making sure no one else was sick. I always wondered why medicine cats were chosen. Perhaps it was because they just never seemed to get sick. When I cleaned the tics from the elders, they always said, 'A medicine cat don't never get sick and you don't question StarClan why.' It didn't make much sense, but I just decided to go along with it.

Lynxpaw's POV

...

_ I looked around... All I could see were cats of all ages, dying. They had the scent of ThunderClan, it was horrifying. Some were being wiped out through greencough; others through starvation; some cats had foolishly eaten contaminated prey, but it only killed them faster. I wanted to turn and run, but my feet... They were glued to the ground almost as if by magic. I tried closing my eyes, but they were forced open. I had to stare at this horrifying scene. Cats I knew my whole life; Bloodeye, Flutterpaw, Smokepaw, my mother, Raincall; they were all... dead... I wanted to scream, but my voice was gone._

...

Something gave me a sharp prod and I snapped back into reality. Smokepaw had made a small cut in my arm. "What was that about?" he asked me harshly. "You were mumbling and screaming in your sleep, mousebrain. I was trying to sleep in!" "Sorry," I apologized to my brother, remembering him dead. "I had a nightmare that this whole greencough thing wiped out ThunderClan." "Come on," He reassured me. "Do you think ThunderClan will go bye, bye because of this. We're the strongest clan in the forest. Now come on, we have to train." I blinked at walked out of my den. I wanted breakfast, but remembered the clan was limited to one bite a day.

It turns out all the apprentices had to do was clean ticks, we needed to save our strength and we took a great risk leaving camp to train, so one apprentice at a time would train within the camp walls. Right now it was Thornpaw's turn to train so Smokepaw and I cleaned the elders of their tics. The two toms who currently inhabited the elder's den were Stumptail and Fishscale. I honestly liked Stumptail, not because he always told stories, but his stump of a tail was just so... funny to look at, but I never said anything; I'm not mean like that.

Bloodeye's POV

I was totally bored... We couldn't hunt, leave camp except for border patrols, and I couldn't train my apprentice/ sister because she had caught the virus. All I could do was try and sleep, but it didn't really satisfy me. The boredom swept through me like a bug, infesting my whole entire body, binding me. It could be worse, I told myself. It was true; I could be one of the ones who were sickly and weak. Soon our whole camp may become infected! I tried to tell myself what a stupid notion that was. Greencough has never wiped out a whole clan of cats before. But then again... as cats of StarClan would say, 'there is a first time for everything.'

Normal POV

As cats in StarClan stared down at the weakening clan, distress fell upon the starry cats. "I do not understand," a silvery cat said as she looked toward her feet. "Of course you don't, Feathertail," snapped a raspy old she-cat. "But it's obvious isn't it! Someone infected ThunderClan and you know it." "I understand, Yellowfang," replied Feathertail. "But who, and why would anyone do that? No clan would commit that." "Of course not," an orange pelted tom said as he strolled into the clearing. "But Firestar who?" asked Feathertail. "Rogues," Firestar told them. "Not just any rogues, resurrected cats. I mean; Tigerstar, Breezepelt, and Hawkfrost."

"They stooped so low as to steal a newborn kits body!" howled Yellowfang in remorse. "They should die for such a crime!" "Calm yourself, Yellowfang." Firestar told her. "You're as crazy and cranky as you were when you were alive." "How can she calm herself?" snapped Feathertail. "Flutterpaw is ill; if she dies then we're finished. The clans are finished. Non-pure cats are finished. And she's not ready to fight those three and their soon to be resurrected army!" "I see you fear much, Feathertail," said a calm and soothing, yet annoying voice. "Crowfeather, you're here?"

A dark and sleek tom strolled into the skies above the tormented grounds. "I see the mighty ThunderClan is falling. Its confidence is its own downfall." "I'll show you a downfall if you say one more word about ThunderClan!" Yellowfang hissed at him. "I'll shove you through this invisible sky back onto the ground you..." "I see what Firestar was talking about," Crowfeather purred. "Back to the matter at hand," said Firestar as he interrupted. "We need a way to be sure that Flutterpaw survives and grows strong." The cats fell silent. "Anyone?" asked Firestar. No one had an idea to be passed. It was silent.

Then a grayish blue she-cat walked into the clearing. "I would like to make a proposal," the former leader announced. "My clan is in danger and I won't let it fall. Flutterpaw is a great cat... Sadly, I have no gesture yet. If she dies, she dies. All we can do now is to wait for another cat to re-begin the cycle." "I'm sure Tigerstar has plans to destroy her bloodline," Feathertail mewed. "She won't die of greencough..." Bluestar spoke. "She's too stubborn to let a cat beat her, so she won't let this disease destroy her." "A lot of cocky cats have died like that," growled Firestar. "We better hope she lives."

Meanwhile... in the Forest of No Stars

A black and grey striped cat waited beside a shady hollowed tree trunk. It was always night there, no light ever entered the Forest of No Stars. Another dark figure emerged from the darkness; Clawface, another one of Tigerstar's followers. "Darkstripe, how is prey running?" "Terrible, as always..." replied Darkstripe. "I didn't come here for small talk. What's this plan of yours, your wasting my time here, you sinner." "We should steal some kits bodies, and then overthrow Tigerstar and his goons." "We're far too late for that." Darkstripe told Clawface. "By the time we're grown in our new bodies; Tigerstar will have won, and it won't matter if we were brought back." Darkstripe left the shady clearing and fled into the darkness...

Lynxpaw's POV

Finally, it was my turn to train in the clearing. I hopped from my post with the elder's and traded places with Smokepaw. My mentor, Raincall padded into the clearing. "Are you ready to train?" he asked. "Yes," I replied. First we practiced a couple more Warriors' crouches. We also went through the moves used to unbalance a cat. I wondered who he would use as a demonstration cat. It was me... He ran at me and a moment later hit me hard and I was flung to the ground. "Surprise, a cat's greatest attack..." "Yah," I replied. "By the way, anger issues, a cat's greatest ally." I then jump on him and tackled him.

We trained a while longer, but then a stroke of luck came my way. I got to go on a border patrol, my one chance to leave this stupid camp! It was me, my mentor, Smokepaw, two other warriors, and Bloodeye. We walked through the briar entrance and to our borders on the ShadowClan side. We marked our borders and moved along. We continued walking until we reached the edge of our territory. We turned around then and walked the great distance to WindClan's border. It wasn't actually much of a long stroll, but since we hadn't eaten a lot of food, barely a small piece of meat, we were starved. So it took a lot of motivation to move me along.

Bloodeye's POV

I was getting very tired. It'd only been a day or two into this crisis, but we were starved. Actually, we've just gone hungry, but these patrols are taking a lot of energy out of me. Hiking through this forest was energy consuming; I just hope we don't run into another clan. We're way... too tired to try and fight, let alone our looks will be enough to give away how week our clan's getting. So I just silently prayed StarClan wouldn't impose that possibility on us. I'd be surprised if cats hadn't figured out we were sick. Greencough had mostly hit our clan, but I'm sure WindClan and ShadowClan had found some contaminated prey.

But my fears were realized. As we reached the WindClan border, we spotted a patrol. Of all the days an opposing clan had to be friendly, it had to be today! They actually must have felt like talking... mousedung! One of our warriors, Leafecho, walked toward them. "Hello," said a silver tom with a few dark spots. "Hi Nightheart," Leafecho replied. "Is all well?" "Yes," Nightheart replied. "How is prey running in your territory?" he asked. I saw Leafecho flinch at the question. "Fine," she replied. "We've found a couple dead ones with greencough, we steered clear of them though."

I though he might talk longer, but Leafecho bailed us out as she thanked him for the conversation and our patrols disbanded. I thanked StarClan that the conversation had not lasted longer. I felt the conversation taking a turn for the worst before it ended. We hiked through and remarked the boundary line and turned back to camp. "So, how's Flutterpaw doing?" I heard Lynxpaw whisper to me. "Good," I replied in a quiet tone. "How are we supposed to hide the prophecy?" she asked me. "Greystar is covering it up. She's making sure no one gets suspicious." "Sure..." she said sarcastically. "There's nothing suspicious about a tom warriors spending exaggerated amounts of time with his apprentice sister and her apprentice friend." She did have a point there.

** Will other clans become suspicious? Will cats in ThunderClan become suspicious? Will ThunderClan survive this catastrophe? You probably know the answer to these questions, so why bother reading the next chapter. Because I know you guys will no matter what. You guys just can't resist a warriors' story packed with drama. Yah!**


	11. Chapter 10: Steins of Blood

**Who here hates me now for making it such a long gap between chapters? *Everyone who reads this raises their hands.* Well... I didn't tell you to raise you hands... but okay. So yah; I'm sorry for the wait. I was having trouble with story ideas. But now my gap between ideas is over. The three stories I'm printing right now are this story, Warriors Bird Fight, and Super Mario: Legend of the Element Gem. So anyways, this chapter will explain why this story is rated T. Then again, maybe it was already proved. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait with the updates. Also... only a month of summer left. That's very, very good... So enjoy my story. Enjoy it! REVIEW! FOAMING RABIES! ICARLY KILLED DRAKE AND JOSH!**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 10: Steins of Blood

Lynxpaw's POV

I awoke early. I looked over by the side of the apprentice's den. Flutterpaw was sleeping with us again. I thanked StarClan for that. Flutterpaw was so far... the only cat who'd managed to have gotten better. Moonpelt, Sunclaw, and Littlepaw were sick. Sadly, we lost one of our elders, Stumptail. Also... it's been seven or so, days. I hope we're able to make it through this disease. We're going to have to put on quite show at that Gathering tonight. I'm wondering; will the clans really buy a story such as, 'One of our elders has passed and Leaf-fall has brought mild colds.' If another clan said that, I'd sure get suspicious.

"Glad to see you're back," Thornpaw told Flutterpaw. Flutterpaw replied, "Thanks. But it was Birchpaw and Snowbreeze. They're geniuses with herbs." "Well," Thornpaw said back. "I'm glad they are; ThunderClan can't afford to lose cats right now." Thornpaw padded out of his den. Dawn patrol was just coming back. I saw Bloodeye with them. Must've gotten up early, something I never see him do. Usually it's Flutterpaw who's up first. "Flutterpaw," I asked her. "Do yah wanna go hunting together?" "Sure," Flutterpaw said to me. "I'll ask Bloodeye. He'll say yes. Just make sure your mentor says yes too."

I nodded and padded up to where Raincall was. He was part of the returning patrol. "Hi Raincall," I said as I approached him. "Is our prey doing any better?" "A little," he replied. "Since most of the tainted ones are dead, healthy ones are being born." I noticed the patrol managed to bring back three pieces of prey. It was a good sign. Prey in our clan was getting somewhat better. But I looked at the prey we had managed to collect. It was pitiful; right now we were down to nine pieces of freshkill. That included the one's our clan had just managed to catch. "Can Flutterpaw and I hunt together?" I asked. "Well..." Raincall said. "I'm too busy. But if Bloodeye can take both of you." "Thanks," I replied.

Bloodeye's POV

Flutterpaw had asked me if she, I, Lynxpaw, her mentor could go hunting together. When Lynxpaw arrived alone, she told us that Raincall was busy... Well, that explains it. He probably guessed that we needed time to talk over this whole prophecy thing. Well, Greystar didn't tell three mentors for nothing. When we arrived in the woods, I guessed now would be the best time to talk about the prophecy. "Guys," I began. "We should talk about this prophecy." "Okay," replied Flutterpaw. "But we really should catch some prey first. I mean, it's what we're supposed to do in the first place, right?" I agreed. So we all went out to get some prey.

When we got back, we began discussing the prophecy. "Guys," Flutterpaw said laying down her kill. "I'm scared. I don't even know who I'm supposed to fight." "Calm down," I said soothing her. "You'll be fine. Those mouse dung headed warriors or whoever it is this time probably won't strike for a long time." "Well," Flutterpaw said. "I was almost assassinated at the last gathering!" "I meant..." I told her in a harsher tone. "We probably won't even be fighting these cats for a long time. Don't forget; when the time's right you'll fight them. But let's worry about that later on."

"Guys?" Lynxpaw mewed as she interrupted us. "What is that smell, almost like crowfood. Uh..." I sniffed the air. It did smell heavily of crowfood. But it wasn't. Crowfood smelled rotten, this smelled musty; but it was furry. "Rogues," I mewed to them. "Two or three, I think. They're nearby too." "Let's go get help!" suggested Lynxpaw. "We've barely learned battle training!" I wanted to go get help too! But... the smell came closer. We were being stalked. By the looks of it, they were heading straight towards us! "No time..." I whispered. "They're straight towards us." The she-cat apprentices' faces became paralyzed with fear.

Flutterpaw's POV

Lynxpaw and I flinched. We froze in terror. They couldn't be coming straight towards us. But it was so... They were coming right at us. I could smell it. They were within a couple of tail lengths from us. Suddenly, three cats walked out of the bushed toward us. They were those rogues. "Hello; Flutterpaw." How in StarClan did they know my name? "Oh, where are my manors, hello Bloodeye and Lynxpaw." The two cats around me flinched at there names. "Yes," the largest tabby said. "I know your names. But I also know that you're part of the prophecy. Correct...?" What? They know of that too! "Who are you guys?" asked/ demanded Bloodeye.

"Oh..." One of the rogues said. "I guess no one recognizes us; key advantage for being almost seven-hundred moons old." What... seven-hundred... moons old...? "You see," continued the larges rogue. "We've seen everything. I've sent my cats here to spy on your clan. But honestly, I saw no need for that. When you're dead, you see the past, present, and future of the clans." What...? Are they dead cats? "How do you think StarClan can send prophecies and heroes at the before the time they're needed? But we're not StarClan. We were told in creepier kit tales. I'm sure you've heard of us. This is my son Hawkfrost, my minion Breezepelt, and me... I'm Tigerstar..."

No... They're dead. I wanted to scream and run. They only crept closer. "How... you're all alive... impossible..." I managed to mutter. "Reincarnation, we've figured it out," the one who appeared to be Hawkfrost said. "Honestly, we're all about the same age as Bloodeye. But we know moves which died along with the cats that used them." I was scared. "Now..." the cat who was Breezepelt told me. "We're gonna have to kill you." I saw the one who was Tigerstar jump on me. He unsheathed his claw and dug into my exposed belly. (I know what you perverts are all thinking... Don't write it in the reviews!) Pain and blood fell onto my body. I tried screaming... But he knocked his paw at my head, knocking the wind out of me.

Lynxpaw's POV

"Flutterpaw!" howled Bloodeye. He raced toward her. But Hawkfrost tackled him. He cut at his flank. But that was all that I managed to glimpse. I was thrown over by Breezepelt. He reached down to bite at my neck. I tried clawing at his stomach. Breezepelt was startled. The white cat did back off a little bit. I saw my chance. I bit his paw as he stepped back. His paw bled like crazy and he cried in agony. "Damned foxbrained she-cat...!" He yelled. He clawed across my face. I got away from him. I looked over to see that Bloodeye had managed to free Flutterpaw. Flutterpaw's stomach was bleeding and Bloodeye's gash on his flank had grown.

"Not bad for a red eyed freak!" cried Hawkfrost. I knew that it just about set off Bloodeye. His eye was red because of an accident when he was a kit. A thorn jabbed it, and his eye bled. He'd lost most of his sight in that eye, but his right eye was fine. "Freak with no pupil!" yelled Hawkfrost. I began understanding what was happening. Hawkfrost was luring Bloodeye away from Flutterpaw. Just as Tigerstar was about to jump on Flutterpaw; I ran up and tackled Tigerstar. "You...!" Tigerstar growled as he looked at me. I braced for his claws and teeth, but Flutterpaw swiped his side. "You're supposed to be saving me." Flutterpaw commented.

Bloodeye's POV

No one calls me a freak with no pupil, or a red eyed freak. I began fighting Hawkfrost. But finally I came back to my senses and began ignoring him. I ran back to Flutterpaw and Lynxpaw. Our injuries were only getting worse. I had a deep gash on my flank which was growing, Flutterpaw's stomach was worsening, and Lynxpaw's face had a lot of claw marks. "So..." I asked. "How're we doing?" "Awful," replied Lynxpaw. "We're all sort of injured here." Things didn't look to our favor. Those three Dark Forest cats knew moves which had died hundreds of moons ago. Honestly, right now; the only thing that can save us is one of Flutterpaw's power boosts or a group of cats coming here right now!

"You two take out Bloodeye and Lynxpaw," ordered Tigerstar. "Flutterpaw is my target. I'll kill her." We were doomed. I looked around. Maybe we could make a sprint back for camp. But... I wasn't even sure we'd make it to camp. It looked as if there was no way out. But it seemed as if StarClan had answered one of our silent prayers. Our deputy, Smokepaw, and Raincall all stormed into the battle scene. "I don't think you wanna keep fighting them," Sunheart spoke. "By the way... what was that, 'we're not here to harm you' crap you said earlier...?" The three began to back away. (Breezepelt had his tail between his legs.)

Flutterpaw's POV

I saw Tigerstar give me a death glare which spoke, 'we'll be back... and we'll kill you then...' I gave them a look which said, 'next time we meet, you'll be dead...' "Are you okay?" asked Sunheart. "You're wounds look pretty deep. We should get Snowbreeze and Birchpaw to look at them." Bloodeye nodded and we all began walking back toward ThunderClan. "How'd you find us?" Lynxpaw asked Smokepaw. "We heard a shrill and girly scream," he replied. Lynxpaw whispered mousebrain under her breath; same old Smokepaw I remember. We hiked back into camp. I was scared stiff, but one good thing came out of this. I got some cool battle scars.

The Next Day...

Snowbreeze confirmed yesterday that my injuries were the worst. I had to be monitored through the night so she could see if my injuries had healed. That sucked because I had just gotten out of that encasement. I'm surprised the cats with greencough didn't get me sick again! I noticed one of the moss beds was empty. I was informed that Moonpelt had passed away when we were out hunting. We did get to add out prey to the freshkill pile. Bastard cats... they shouldn't even be here. Now I'm mortally worried that I'll be fighting three advanced StarClan cats. Worse; if I get strong enough it'll be my duty to kill them!

I don't know if I have the heart to kill... or the stomach either. It's hard enough looking at another cat's blood. Let alone the blood of a cat _**I **_killed! I feel sick trying to think about it. But I'm not going to Snowbreeze and telling her I feel sick! I've been cooped up for half my life in a nursery or and medicine cat den. I'm not spending the rest of it in either! So as I exited the medicine cat den, I saw Lynxpaw waiting for me. "You feeling better?" she asked. "No," I replied. "I've got a gash on my stomach and I've been cooped up for half my life. What in StarClan do you think?" She smiled and started laughing. Yah... it was kind of funny.

But just as Bloodeye walked up to us, Smokepaw approached us. "Okay, all three of, you; come with me!" he commanded. I wondered what it was about. "Why?" he asked. "You three are constantly sneaking away. Why? Is Bloodeye molesting (be serious...) you two something. I want the truth." I thought that Greystar was covering this up! Dang it! We couldn't explain the truth. "We're... good friends..." stuttered Lynxpaw. "I don't want stories!" shouted Smokepaw. "I want the truth!"


	12. Chapter 11: The Pain of Truth

**Okay, after this chapter, I'm going to start working on chapters for Warriors Fish Flight. It's my new series. Also, check out Warriors Mouse Cash and Warriors Bird Fight; the two before Warriors Fish Flight. I won't be able to update often anymore. I go back to school on August 26****th****. Then it'll just get harder and harder to update. But I did last year; I'll do it this year. Sadly I'm going on a trip just before school starts and I won't come back until two days before the beginning of school! But I will update. Sadly I'm also going to be busy with my new account. (You can get to it through my ****homepage**** link.) I know you all desperately want me on the computer 24/7, but I can't. When I'm on, I'm on. That's the way it is. But here's the latest chapter. Enjoy! Smokepaw will join the main character.**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 11: The Pain of Truth

Flutterpaw's POV

I stared at Smokepaw, his eyes filled with confusion and hate. We all wanted to tell him the truth, but we couldn't. "We have to tell him," Lynxpaw said. "It's the only thing we can do." I nodded and made a gesture that I'd tell him. I spoke. "You've heard all the stories of cats that've been chosen by StarClan to save the Clans, right?" He nodded. "Well... six moons ago a prophecy went to Greystar by StarClan. It was said a certain she-cat would save the Clans. That cat is me..." Smokepaw stared at me with disbelief. "You see, they found out it was me after I'd tackled a full grown warrior. It felt as if I'd been given the strength of StarClan..."

"Wait!" Smokepaw interrupted me. "Even if this is true, why are those two tagging along with you? What do they have to do with this?" "They're part of the prophecy too," I explained. "While I grow and learn to use my power, Bloodeye has to train me and Lynxpaw has to protect me." Smokepaw couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned around from the three of us and walked back toward the entrance. Brown leaves began spilling from the briar thorns as he pushed through the briar entrance; another reminder that Leafbare would be upon us soon. I suppose we'd all felt guilty for not telling Smokepaw, but we weren't able to.

Smokepaw's POV:

They'd lied to me. For a good moon I'd been lied to! I'm Lynxpaw's sister! She should've told me; but no...! I ran into the apprentices den and rest on a patch of moss. I looked over the apprentice den and noticed that Littlepaw and Thornpaw were both here. Guess Littlepaw shook the greencough off. He and Thornpaw were chatting when they noticed something was wrong with me. "Hey," called Thornpaw. "Are you alright?" "No," I replied with a low moan. "Just keep talking to Littlepaw." "Trouble with Lynxpaw," asked Thornpaw. "It was just a guess." "Well you're pretty accurate," I told him. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged and then he went back to talking to Littlepaw. In truth; maybe I was just a little bit jealous. My sister had been taken into a prophecy. Even if she wasn't the hero, she was part of it. So yah... Maybe I was jealous. But it was sort of unfair. Why'd StarClan have to choose my sister against me? I tried shaking it off my mind. But it wasn't working. Lynxpaw was stuck on my mind. Plus... her best friend and her best friend's brother are added to the prophecy! I went out of the den and went to the warriors den. There I found Sunheart. "Sunheart," I asked. "Can we go out to train?" "Later," she told me. "I have important business of tonight's gathering to discuss with Greystar."

Great... another delay... my day was turning worse and worse as the sun moved through the sky. Then I saw my sister cautiously approaching me. "We're sorry," she told me. "We really wanted to tell you!" "No," I whirled at her. "You just wanted it to get it off your chest! You could've cared less to whoever you told! YOU JUST WANTED TO TELL SOMEONE! I being your brother had nothing to do with it! I get it; so just leave..." Her eyes filled with sadness and she turned around to leave. Some sister... I felt bad for her as I saw her slouching back to her prophecy friends. She can have her prophecy. So I turned towards the freshkill pile to get some food.

Bloodeye's POV

Lynxpaw unhappily returned to us. I guess Smokepaw really wailed on her. "He hates me..." she moaned. "I completely ruined Smokepaw's trust in me. I held out on my own brother. He deserved to yell at me. He was right." She was in a state of total shock and sadness. Flutterpaw and then began to try and calm her down. "Come on," Flutterpaw said. "He can't hate you." "Yah," I told her. "He'll be fine and so will you. You just need to calm down. He's just jealous." Lynxpaw turned away from us and walked towards the apprentices' den. "I'll talk to her," promised Flutterpaw. She then scurried off towards the apprentices' den.

Just then; Raincall, Leafecho, and Sandfur approached me. "Greystar has asked us to take you out on patrol with us." Leafecho told me. "Okay," I replied. "I just need to speak to Greystar for a minute." I quickly strode away from the group and entered Greystar's den. "Greystar," I said. "Do you have a minute?" "Sure," replied Greystar. "What do you need me for?" "Smokepaw knows," I told our leader. "He got suspicious and we were forced to tell him." "I don't blame you," she replied to me. "I'll make him swear not to tell anyone." I was grateful she forgave me, Smokepaw is worrying me.

I exited her den and strode over to the three warriors. "Okay, let's go," I told them. Then we exited camp and walked off into ThunderClan territory. "WindClan border is closer," Sandfur explained. "Going there first will be a lot quicker." So we strolled through the woods until we reached a familiar smelling area. It reeked of ThunderClan and WindClan. We refreshed our boundary markers and continued onward as we hiked to our ShadowClan/ ThunderClan boundary line. The boundary marks of ShadowClan were fresh. They must've just been there. We laid our markers, but I still had other things on my mind. Smokepaw and Tigerstar...

Smokepaw's POV

Bloodeye, Lynxpaw, and Flutterpaw are all traitors. They told me nothing! They were never even planning on telling me! I might as well spill what they did at the gathering. It won't matter! So all the clans know; they can have their fame before they even save the clans. I mean; why should they have to wait until after evil is destroyed to receive there fame. They should get it now! Think of how much easier that would be! No more secrets! They wouldn't have to hide. They can be famous right now! As I began wondering how to expose them tonight, Greystar called me.

Flutterpaw's POV

I was eating my piece of freshkill when I saw Bloodeye wander back into camp with his patrol. He sat down next to and enjoyed a mouse with me. "We're going to head out for battle training after I've eaten my piece of freshkill." He told me. I nodded in reply. I've been shaky on my training lately. I've been sick and tired lately. When I took that vow, I should've started training harder. In fact! I should be training the hardest of anyone! I'm part of the prophecy. But right now, I'm regretting it. I've been wondering what's been going through Smokepaw's mind at the moment. He's been acting mysterious.

As Bloodeye finished his prey, we entered the forest towards the apprentice training area. "We'll start a refresher first," Bloodeye explained to me. "We'll begin a flip and tackle. You remember the moves, right?" I hated this move! We'd done it like a thousand times! You just run up to an enemy, lower yourself, hit the enemy hard, and then jump onto of you enemy. Then you slash your enemy's unprotected belly. I'd been over it a thousand times, but each time Bloodeye and I went out for training, he suggested we'd review it. It was probably that way just to piss me off... Sometimes my brother is a load of mousedung.

"Okay... go!" he shouted. I ran full speed at him; I hit him on his side. But right before I hit him, I got that sunny, golden sensation through my body. Not again! I couldn't stop myself as I slammed into him. He flew four tail lengths back and I ran at full speed and hopped onto him with claw unsheathed. Thankfully, I got control of my body again; just before I would've slashed him. I unsheathed my claws and saw him smiling and laughing. "Well... I think we have that down!" he said smiling. He honestly didn't care I'd lost control and almost squered him. "Let's practice your stance." "Sure," I said in an uneasy and tense voice.

Lynxpaw's POV

I felt awful. My own brother hated me and it was my entire fault! True... I was involved with the prophecy along with Bloodeye and Flutterpaw, but he was right! I didn't necessarily want to tell him. I just wanted to tell some. That was what made me feel the guiltiest. Littlepaw and Thornpaw have been giving me strange and distrusting looks lately. Guess Smokepaw blabbed his side of the story to them. I don't blame him. He was right. They all have a right to hate me. I hid something from my brother and now he hates me... I feel awful.

Later at the Gathering...

After the tree trunk situation; we'd decided it'd be safer to make the leftover logs into rafts. We just floated to and from the island. It was much safer. The old tree trunk was old and slippery. No wonder Tigerstar and his goons destroyed it with their bare claws. Plus... it'd already been worn down by generation after generation of cats' feet. I had just crossed the island when I noticed a strange look in Smokepaw's eye. My brain said to stay away, but my heart told me to approach him. Uneasily, I walked towards my dark colored kin and asked him, "Why are you walking towards the Leader's Tree?" "Because," he replied. "I'm going to expose you three!"

I lost my breath. Then I stepped in front of him. "What! You can't!" I shouted in a normal voice. "Why not?" replied Smokepaw. "The heroes always get the fame and glory when they've saved the day. You can get it earlier now." "It'll be ten times harder for us then!" "Stop complaining! The heroes never lose!" "You can't do this." "Why? Give me one reason." "You'd be putting the clans' existence at risk!" "Oh! Is that so? Well sorry if I'm doing that! I don't know what to do..." "Please!" "No! You want me to stop? Well then... give me a reason worth listening to and I won't." "Because... because... I love you..."

Smokepaw's POV

What... she's not angry. "Okay..." she told me. "You can tell the clans, but please! This stupid prophecy is destroying our bond as kin. We're destroyed each other. If you do this... I won't be strong enough to protect Flutterpaw, and you'll probably turn as dark as to join Tigerstar! So if you want to blow us... then blow us... but please don't destroy our friendship as kin." Lynxpaw began to cry a little bit. Thank StarClan we were hiding behind a bush, the whole forest would be staring at us if we continued this in front of the clans'. She cares about me... This was bringing back what Greystar had said to me earlier.

_"Smokepaw," Greystar said. "You know don't you?" "Know what?" I replied calmly. "What do I know?" "Don't play dumb! You've figured out that Flutter is the heroine and Lynxpaw and Bloodeye are also part of the prophecy." "How could you know that?" "I was the one who received the prophecy!" "So what; am I the only person clueless about this?" "You cannot tell anyone! Word of this gets out, the future of the clans may be at stake." I bowed my head and stormed out of her den. Fine! I'll ruin the prophecy then! I'll tell everyone! They'll all know by tonight!_

My sister continued whimpering... But I finely began to calm her. "It's okay..." I told her. "I've been a jerk. I won't tell, but, no more secrets?" "Sure," she replied. "It's a deal." "By the way," I added. "That time when we were kits and I said the last squirrel was taken by a warrior. Well... that was me." "What! You liar!" We both palled around for the rest of the gathering. Then we went home. I went to sleep think, 'You not only saved the prophecy and the clans, but your friendship with your sister.'


	13. Chapter 12: The Sensation

**Okay... I know that the update is like three weeks/ four weeks late. But I was seriously trying but I could never find time to get on the computer. But anyways, I'm here now so I type as much as I want so please, don't be mean to me. I'm trying my hardest. Right now what I'm really focused on is Warriors Fish Flight. I'm gonna begin focusing on Warriors Fish Flight as of now. I'm trying to find a way to make my new series work. The Simpsons go to Danville is hard to make. Finding the right way to write it is hard. Also, don't worry though; I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. For any of you who read my series, Warriors Bird Fight; you'll know this. So anyways, hope you enjoy my installment which took so long to come out. (There is no excuse for how tardy I am, so I am sorry.)**

**Oh yah ... in the middle of the screen means, cut into time. Should've clarified that sooner.**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Chapter 12: The Sensation

Flutterpaw's POV

It was a relief to know that Smokepaw forgave us. I'd been hectic about it for a while. But he seems like he's cooling down from all the hoarseness. Well... whatever Lynxpaw did seems to have worked. I finished making my dirt and I entered the camp boundary. I saw Bloodeye walk over towards me. "Greystar has given us permission to begin some secret training for your power," he told me. "We'll go and say... we're off battle training." I nodded. It's good I'll learn how to control my power. But the first step was activating it. I didn't even know how to do that. Thoughts rushed into my head of how this was possible as we left camp.

...

Bloodeye and I had finally gotten to the sandy hollow where apprentices trained. "Okay," he said. "Do you have any idea how your power is activated?" I searched my thoughts. It was when I had surges of strong emotion. Like when I was nervous I wouldn't be strong enough and fail tackling Lynxpaw perfectly, or when I had a strong lust to knock over Raincall. "It's when..." I answered. "I have strong surges of emotion." "Good." He told me. "Can you try and go into your emotional power right now?" I asked. It usually happened in battle or something, but standing... that was another thing. "I'll try, I guess," I said making no promises.

I began concentrating on some kind of happiness. I thought of my mother, Badgerfur; my dead father, Kindleheart; my brother, Bloodeye; my friends, Smokepaw and Lynxpaw... That golden sensation... it began rushing through me. Like what I always had felt before. But... it was different. Normally I'd live it in a flash and it was gone. No... Now I was feeling what kind of power StarClan had really granted me. I was feeling what kind of power StarClan had really promised. But... since I'd lived it for a second, I never knew what urge I'd felt while I was in this state because it'd happened so fast. I had an urge to attack.

Bloodeye's POV

I couldn't tell what I was watching as her metamorphosis happened. That blobby grey spot on the back of her head became clear. It was a star. It turned a shiny blue and almost glowed. I'd never noticed it before because she struck so fast. This was what power she possessed. I saw her turn her head towards me. "Uh... Bloodeye! R... r... run...!" That was all she was able to spit out, then she charged at me. I swerved to the left. I saw her claws unsheathed. Was she trying to kill me? I looked at the sadness in her eyes. "NO!" I shouted. "Flutterpaw, try and break free! You're not a killer. STOP!" I saw her star go back to a blobby grey like star spot on her head and she reverted back to normal.

I rushed over to her. "I'm sorry..." she murmured. "My body... it... I tried to kill you... I hate myself!" "No..." I comforted. "You and me had no idea how this would affect your body. Now we know this power urges your body to attack cats." I tried to comfort her, but she still felt like a monster. I didn't blame her. How was this power supposed to help us if it gave her body the urge to tackle cats? I'm surprised she was strong enough to resist attacking me for more than a couple seconds. She's a skilled cat, might be ready to be a warrior in three to four moons. But how was she going to learn to use this power?

Tigerstar's POV

We almost had them. If it weren't for that patrol... we'd have killed all three of them. I'd love to kill her... but I don't have time for that. She needs time to practice her special power. She won't have the skills to kill me for along time. In the meantime, I need to sabotage their time even longer. "Hawkfrost, Breezepelt!" my servants strode over to me. "When all cats are asleep, we're going to touch the moonpool and sleep with it. It's time we visit our friends and plot." "Yes Tigerstar..." Hawkfrost answered me. It's a shame I'll be killing him eventually. He makes a great servant and he's really useful. "Breezepelt, you will accompany me in sleep. Hawkfrost; you'll be our guards while we're asleep. If you must wake Breezepelt, do so. But wake me and suffer..."

Bloodeye's POV

Flutterpaw and I returned to camp. Us, trying to figure this out wasn't working. If we tried to force Flutterpaw into her power, she could kill an innocent cat. We walked into Greystar's den. "Ah... Bloodeye, Flutterpaw. You're training is going well... I presume?" "No Greystar." I replied. "She is too uncontrollable. May I request permission to take her to the moonpool tonight?" Greystar lowered her head. "We have no other option then to insure that Flutterpaw is powerful enough," she said. "Yes... tonight I shall grant you permission to take journey to the moonpool.

...

Flutterpaw, Lynxpaw, and I made the trip to moonpool. At first I was very aware and cautious of the fact we were crossing WindClan territory. Although, after awhile; the thought left me. "So," Lynxpaw asked. "What'd you guys do today." "You know..." I said to her. "Having your own almost kill you by accessing a forbidden power StarClan gave her." "Sounds like a pretty boring day to me," Lynxpaw said in a serious. Compared to what we were apart of... yah, Lynxpaw was right. As we approached moonpool though... we saw something utterly shocking...

...

Tigerstar's POV

I felt my mind slip into unconsciousness as I blacked out. I opened my eyes to find myself in the dark forest. I looked around and saw more of my minions I could bring back with me. "Hello Tigerstar," said one. I recognized him as Darkstripe. The one who's loyalty had been questioned many times. (I've considered throwing him out of my group of couple times.) "Welcome master," said Brokentail. He used to be Brokenstar; leader of ShadowClan. When his clan overthrew him, I helped him survive. Then I noticed one of the rogues who used to work for BloodClan with Scourge. He stayed with me and was loyal. I think his name was Tear or something...

"My servants;" I proclaimed. "I've looked through our future! In just ten moons, over a hundred rogues, loners, and kittypet kits will be born at the same moment. You will steal their bodies, be raised, and when you memories regain, seek me and the clans out!" The crowd cheered in my honor. My son nodded in approval at me. "Our resurrection process is the key to our victory! You must steal their bodies at precisely the same moment! We will rule the Clans! Destroying all who're impure! No more kittypet, rogue, or loner blood shall penetrate the clans again! And we will stop the prophecy, Flutterpaw, and destroy StarClan!"

As my crowd cheered; I heard a feint humming sound. I looked down at Hawkfrost. His spirit was flickering. "Hawkforst?" I said confused. He looked up at me. "Tigerstar, what is this?" "Not quite sure," I replied. Then all of the sudden; Hawkforst disappeared entirely. I realized someone must be attacking us. What else could've woken up Hawkfrost? "My minions!" I shouted. "Our time together is still short. My son and most trusted cat have fallen prey to attackers! Remember! In ten moons, you will all take over a cat's body. When you turn eight moons, seek me out. Eight moons is when you shall regain you're memory!" Then I began fading. I woke up with a scratch on my shoulder.

Lynxpaw's POV

As I swiped Hawkfrost's back and woke him from his slumber, I ran for Tigerstar, when all of the sudden; I felt a heavy force hit me. I looked up and saw Hawkfrost. "So... you three; I thought you damned mousebrains had gone to bed with all the other little kittens." I felt my blood boil with that insult. I pounced at him, but he crouched down and intercepted me. "You think that'll work on me?" asked Hawkfrost. "The only reason you three survived was because that patrol showed up. Now you're finished..." Flutterpaw looked scared to death. I ran in front of her. It was my job to protect her. I saw Bloodeye run up and scratch Tigerstar's shoulder. He slowly woke up.

"You piece of foxdung!" shouted Breezepelt. "If Tigerstar kills me, I'm killing you." He tore through Bloodeye's face and tackled him. I felt Hawkfrost's weight crush me too. I tried getting up, but he was too much weight. "I looked over at Flutterpaw, scared to death. I noticed Tigerstar walking over to her. He'd woken up! I fought hard to shrug Hawkfrost off. It was my job to protect her. She was my responsibility. I tried scratching Hawkfrost's arms, but seemed to pay no mind to me. "Why bother?" he said. "A couple of scratches won't take down a warrior." I saw Tigerstar raking away at Flutterpaw. I began to squirm with all my might, but he wouldn't budge.

I saw Tigerstar pick Flutterpaw up by the scruff. My best friend squirmed to get free. "Let her go!" I shouted. "Okay, sure," Tigerstar told me. He threw her into the moonpool. "No," Bloodeye yelled. "Flutterpaw, swim up!" It looked like the force of the water and the impact had knocked her out. Bloodeye and I struggled to break free and save her, but we were stuck. Now it was a matter of if she woke up or not. Bloodeye had begun crying as I saw him struggle. "No! Flutterpaw! Please, you're my sister. I love you!" Moments passed and she didn't resurface. Then I saw a shimmering light coming from the moonpool. Yes! Her power saved her.

"Surround the moonpool," Tigerstar ordered. "She is not to get out alive!" The three surrounded the moonpool, but what came out was not Flutterpaw... it was Firestar. Her ancestor... he walked towards Tigerstar as he stepped out and stopped in front of Tigerstar. "You may think you have all the power in the world..." the orange tom said. "But this kit has more power than you have, or ever will." Tigerstar and his goons fled in fear. As the cats from the dark forest left us, so did Firestar. He shrank, his pelt turned white with a grayish star blob, his eyes went from green, to crystal ice, and his voice turned young and mellow. What was left was an unconscious Flutterpaw.

Flutterpaw's POV

I woke up with my brother and friend surrounding me. I looked around, no Tigerstar or goons. Then I coughed up some water. It was like spitting out sharp rocks. Pain raked my body and tore my throat. What happened? I hit the water and nothing. Did I drown? No... I'd be dead. But why... what happened. "Guys..." I managed to say. "What happened? Where are Tigerstar and his buddies?" "Well..." Lynxpaw began. "Let's just say Firestar took care of them." "You mean my dead ancestor?" I said in confusion. They both smirked. "We'll explain tomorrow," Bloodeye promised. "Let's get back to the clan.

The next day they told me I fell into the moonpool and came out as my ancestor Firestar. Very crazy... then again; that's probably going to be one of the lower extremes of the crazy things that'll happen to me as I learn more about this prophecy. Anyways, I'm nervous of my destiny and scared of what may happen. One thing is for certain, though. I'll have to get stronger if I wanna face my enemies...


	14. Epilogue

**Well, we've reached the end. But still; do not fret. I shall return with more when the time is right. The time will be right when... uh... when uh... screw it! The time will be right when I say its write! I mean um... rite. I mean... r-hight! No... Right! Yes! I got it write... I mean... Screw it! Just read the epilogue.**

Warriors of Light  
Book 1: The Chosen One  
Epilogue

_**(To show my deepest apologies for not including Smokepaw in the last chapter, I will make his POV be the only one for the epilogue. ENJOY!)**_

Smokepaw's POV

I walked out of my den. I noticed Flutterpaw and my sister running past me; each shielding the face and inner legs from me. I wondered what was up. I noticed Bloodeye doing the same thing. Okay... something happened last night. What was going on with everyone? I then saw those three cats hurry out of camp. I managed to see Bloodeye lift his head a little bit. There was a huge claw mark on his face. Had they been attacked last night? I believe I understood now. The three had been in a fight, sustained injuries and were waddling out of camp to treat them. I wanted to go help them.

"Smokepaw;" I heard Sunheart our deputy call me. "We're about to go out for a fighting practice. Come on!" Disappointed that I'd miss out with helping them, I turned around to go with Sunheart. By now I'd excepted the fact that my sister would always be stronger than me, but still... it hurt me that I'd always be left out. As we approached the sandy hollow and practiced our moves, I began to ponder why I was left out. I'd made a promise to them for that sake of their secret, but still... why was I left out. Was there a reason? As my mind raced I felt my feet lose balance. I hit the ground. Then I noticed Sunheart on top of me. She said, "You lost focus little one."

To be continued...

**New Prophecy For Book 2** - As the three train to fight faster than light, the evil ravage the land with dark. One shall be caught between the middle. One will make the ultimate choice... The follow the light... or enter the darkness...


End file.
